Quiero estar contigo
by Lucy Otero
Summary: Mai y Zuko se han distanciado después que él se convirtió en el Nuevo Señor del Fuego, el tiempo que pasan juntos siempre hay personas a su alrededor. Ellos buscan la forma de estar a solas, pero tienen que pasar por momentos incómodos... La portada la hizo Sharllot, y me permitió usarla. (Mensaje para Andres Gutier si quieres contactar mándame un PM, o luciand-29 . tumblr . com)
1. ¿No lo entiendes?

_**(N/A):**__Bueno aquí estoy con otra historia, es mi primer Maiko, bueno no sé, no escriben mucho de esta pareja, creo que es algo cursi lo que escribí, se aceptan sugerencias, si no eres fan de esta pareja, bueno no leas. A lo mejor es una historia de 3 a 5 capítulos, eso depende._

_Había subido hace un año el primer capítulo, pero lo edité, ya que no me había despegado de la historia de Bella&Edward, traté de cambiar alguno que otro detalle, para así mostrar un poco más como son los personajes, a mí en lo personal, me parece que Mai es un personaje cerrado, pero con Zuko es diferente, tienen algunos momentos románticos, aunque otras veces se pelean, pero ella sigue siendo una adolescente, no hice cambios tan radicales, porque como lo dije esta historia ya la había subido. _

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece, menos sus personajes, yo sólo juego con los personajes, la historia sí me pertenece.**_

* * *

**¿No entiendes que lo qué quiero es estar contigo?**

**Mai POV:**

Era la hora del ocaso, y no había ninguna señal de Zuko, ya me había acostumbrado que estuviera ocupado, aunque no quería decir que no me hiciera falta, porque mentiría si lo dijera, casi dolía, pero así había sido después de casi tres meses que la guerra de cien años había llegado a su fin. En esos últimos meses Zuko ha estado entrando y saliendo de reuniones, porque la Nación del Fuego, no había quedado muy bien ante los ojos del mundo, y por ser el nuevo Señor del Fuego ha estado muy ocupado, no muchos creían que él estuviera capacitado, por ser tan joven, y el haber estado desterrado, no ayudaba. Pero sus padres no estaban acostumbrados a la idea que Zuko fuera su novio, más su padre, aun le guardaba cierto rencor, porque piensa que él fue la causa por la que había estado en prisión.

Estando en mi cuarto no me quedaba más nada qué hacer, que aburrirme, sumergirme en mis pensamientos, en vez de estar con Zuko. Él me había prometido que hoy sí me iba a visitar, pero aquí estoy sola, girando un shuriken, sin ninguna intención de lanzarlo, en el momento que fueron interrumpidos mis pensamientos por el sonido que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- Mai- era su madre.

- ¿Sí?- inquirió sin interés.

- El Señor del Fuego te mandó una carta.

- ¿Una carta?- _que a ese idiota que ni se le ocurra volverlo hacer._

- Sí, aquí te la dejo- me la entregó.

- Gracias- que lo hice sólo por educación, ella salió del cuarto, y empecé a leer la carta.

_Querida Mai,_

_Sé que te prometí que hoy íbamos a estar juntos,_

_pero me compliqué y no pude asistir,_

_espero que me perdones._

_Zuko._

No podía creer lo que estaba leí, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero me cansé, no me lo iba a volver a hacer, me estaba hartando de esto, él es mi novio, quiero estar más tiempo con él, si él no venia, yo iría a él. Salí de mi cuarto decidida a hablar con Zuko. Sin ninguna explicación me fui. Lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue _no llegues tarde_ por parte de mi papá.

Los guardias en el palacio cuando me vieron, me dejaron pasar, al llegar a la sala principal donde se encontraba Zuko, un funcionario no me dejaba entrar.

- Señorita no puede entrar, sin una previa audiencia- Por favor ¿Quién se cree qué es?, le lancé una mirada despectiva.

- Yo no necesito ninguna audiencia, ni nada, quiero hablar con mi novio- dije secamente.

- ¿Usted es la novia del señor del fuego?- preguntó el tonto, riéndose- Señorita me hace el favor y se va, como todas las chicas que han dicho eso- Ahora si me las arreglé.

- Si quiere me deja hablar con el señor del fuego, para arreglar este mal entendido- trate de sonar lo más calmada que pude, ya me estaba colmando la paciencia este funcionario- O para evitarse la molestia me deja pasar.

- No la voy a dejar pasar, porque el Señor, dejó en claro que no quería que nadie lo molestara- yo sólo pude rodar los ojos, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue clavarlo contra la pared, así no sería un problema.

- Zuko me puedes explicar ¿qué es esto?- le pregunté enojada- ¿Piensas dejarme otra vez?

- Mai lo siento, no sabía…- balbuceaba Zuko, pero no pudo continuar, los guardias entraron en la habitación.

- Señor del fuego Zuko, esta señorita que dice ser su novia- dijo el tonto- Y me clavó contra la pared.

- Zuko, ¿Le puedes decir que me suelten?- dije ya molesta forcejeando, la cara de Zuko primero pasó de la sorpresa a la pena, en muy poco tiempo.

- Déjenla, ella sí es mi novia - Zuko de forma autoritaria dijo- Lo siento esto no va a pasar- disculpándose con el señor.

- Disculpe la molestia- y se retiro, cerrando la puerta, pase el cerrojo a la puerta para que no nos molestaran, ahora que lo veía bien me di cuenta que tenía unas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, estaba con su cabello suelto, su ropa era la sencilla, no el traje del señor del fuego, entre muchos pergaminos que se encontraban en su escritorio.

- Mai lo siento de verdad, el tiempo se me fue rápido, he estado muy ocupado, no quiero terminar contigo. Es solo que no me alcanza el tiempo, y no he terminado- se veía agotado- Tengo que hacer todo esto lo antes posible, mañana en serio, esta vez sí voy a pasar tiempo contigo- en sus ojos se notaba lo estresado que estaba.

- Zuko te extraño- admití.

- Uh, ¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí- dije muy bajo, y me indicó que me sentara en su regazo.

- Y yo a ti, no tienes idea…- me miró, y yo sólo lo besé, primero se sorprendió, pero poco después me devolvió el beso, poco a poco fuimos profundizando ese beso, pasó de un beso dulce a uno apasionado, hace tanto tiempo no sentía sus labios en los míos, enrede mis dedos en su cabello suelto y él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, sus manos estaban en mi espalda, ajustando su agarre, nos separamos por falta de aire, podía sentir mi mejillas ruborizándose, Zuko siguió un camino de besos por mi mandíbula, pasando por mi cuello, y luego me dio un tierno beso en los labios- No tienes idea, cuanto adoro cuando te ruborizas- me susurró a mi oído.

- ¿En serio?, no sabía… Entonces sí quieres que me quede- pregunté algo esperanzada.

- Claro.

- Necesitas descansar, ¿sabías?

- ¿Tan mal me veo?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Más o menos- y lo volví a besar- Tengo hambre.

- ¿Qué quiere comer mi hermosa novia?

- No sé, pero quiero de postre una torta de fresa con pétalos de rosa- dije un poco entusiasmada, después de estos meses he aprendido a demostrar algo mis emociones, sólo delante de él.

- Lo que tú quieras, solo dime, ¿Dónde quieres comer?- mientras lo decía, me pasaba su mano por mi cabello, mirándome con ternura.

- ¿Qué te parece en tu habitación?- pregunté dudosa, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera.

- Perfecto- dijo Zuko, dedicándome una sonrisa, me levanté de su regazo y Zuko le avisó a uno de los sirvientes, y nos dirigimos a su habitación, con las manos entrelazadas.

Esperamos por un rato la comida, recostados en el sofá.

- ¿Y qué has hecho?- traté de entablar una conversación.

- No hablemos de eso- me suplicó.

- Como tú quieras- suspiré- ¿Por qué me mandaste esa carta?

- Sólo te quería avisar.

- Sabes que odio las cartas- me miró confundido- Tú eres la razón-le aclaré su duda.

- Perdóname, ¿por favor?

- Yo, ya lo hice-volteé los ojos- O sino no te hubiera salvado.

- Eso fue muy arriesgado, te pude haber perdido- me abrazó.

- Pero estoy aquí contigo- me encantaba estar así con él, entre sus brazos.

- Te amo- me lo dijo en el oído.

- Y yo a ti- y lo besé rápidamente.

- Estoy llegando a pensar que lo único que extrañas de mí, son mis labios- me miró, esperando una respuesta.

- Eres un idiota.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

- Por haber dicho eso.

- Eso es lo que parece.

- ¿No te puedo besar?

- Claro que sí… Es que… olvídalo.

- No lo hago muy seguido- él asintió- Tenía tiempo sin verte, eso es todo- no sé en qué momento llegó la comida.

- Será mejor que comencemos a comer- sugirió Zuko apuntando la comida.

- Claro.

Pasaron unos minutos, y tocaron la puerta, yo estaba extrañada.

- Querías una torta de fresa con pétalos de rosa, ¿no?- contestando a mi pregunta.

- Ese pastel no se va a comer solo- dije tomando una fresa, la mordí pero Zuko se comió el otro pedazo-Zuko hay muchas fresas.

- ¿No puedo comer la misma fresa que tú?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- No- dije pasando mi dedo por la torta, llenándolo de crema y le llene la nariz a Zuko.

- Eso no es justo- dijo llenando mi nariz con crema- Ahora estamos a mano.

- Zuko- me quejé, porque estaba pasando su nariz, llenando mi cuello con crema.

- Mai- dejando un rastro de besos por mi cuello, reafirmando su agarre a mi cintura, mandándome un cosquilleo por mi espalda- Tu piel sabe tan dulce.

- Zuko- lo amenacé.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos fingiendo inocencia.

- Sabes lo que estaba haciendo- dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- Llenando mi cuello con la crema del pastel.

- Tú empezaste.

- Pero solo te llene la nariz- dije defendiéndome, me limpió la nariz.

- Quería hacerte enojar- dijo a la ligera.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte perpleja.

- No sé, me gusta cuando te molestas.

- ¿Qué?- abrí mis ojos como platos.

- No sé, te hace ver atractiva- dijo dándome un beso, rompí el beso.

- ¿Atractiva?

- Eres sensual todo el tiempo, pero más cuando te enojas.

- ¿Qué pasó contigo?- pregunte apartándome de él- Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Sokka.

- Tal vez, ¿No puedo decir que mi novia es atractiva?- preguntó.

- Ah…ah…ah… creo- no podía articular ninguna palabra coherente, esto no tenía sentido- Tú también eres guapo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó dudando de lo que le había dicho.

- Sí- enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- ¿Desde cuándo piensas que soy atractiva?

- Siempre lo he pensado- dijo apartando un mechón de mi cara, besándome otra vez, me puedo acostumbrar a esto.

- Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir- dije con desanimo.

- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó triste.

- Zuko han pasado horas- señalando el reloj eran las **diez de la noche**.

- Pero no quiero que te vayas.

- Yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero mi padre me dijo que no llegara tarde, que es lo que estoy haciendo-me iban a matar.

- No es seguro que vayas sola, te acompaño.

- Estás algo sobreprotector- dije medio en broma.

- No quiero volver a perderte.

- Yo tampoco- dije, mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos, el camino fue en silencio, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, me llevó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

- Hasta mañana Mai, que duermas bien.

- Hasta mañana Zuko, que tengas buenas noches- le di un beso de despedida.

- No puedo esperar para volverte a ver- Zuko beso la frente, la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Cómo están los tortolitos?- dijo mi mamá.

- Mamá- dije tratando de controlar mis emociones, pero no pude evitar que mis mejillas adquirieran un ligero tono rosa, Zuko se rió.

- Buenas noches señora.

- Buenas noches Señor del Fuego- dijo mi madre.

- Por favor, solo dígame Zuko, Señor del Fuego es muy formal.

- Está bien- dijo mi mamá- Lo invito este viernes a una cena familiar, si gusta- Ay no ¿Por qué?

- Sería un placer, hasta mañana que tengan buenas noches- dijo de forma cortés Zuko.

- Hasta mañana- dijo mi madre, entramos a la casa.

- Mai hay que arreglar todo, además en la mañana tenemos que comprarte ropa nueva para este viernes.

- Pero…- quejándome.

- Pero nada, esta cena tiene que salir perfecta, además tenemos que conocer mejor a tu novio.

- Está bien- dije resignada.

Entre en mi habitación, me dormí profundamente y soñé con Zuko, mañana sería un día largo.

* * *

_**Si les gustó dejen Reviews. Si quieren dejar sus sugerencias son bienvenidas.**_

_**Lucy Otero!**_


	2. Día de compras

_Estoy tan feliz falta 8 días para que cumpla 15 años, he esperado por tanto tiempo el 29 de Noviembre._

_Bueno aquí les dejo después de tanto tiempo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, gracias a todos los que dejaron Review y me agregaron a su favoritos y alertas._

_Los personajes ATLA no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos, la historia "Quiero estar contigo" esa sí me pertenece, por lo que es prohibido su reproducción, adaptarlas con otras historias... (sin mi permiso). _

_Si más nada que decir aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Día de compras:**

**Mai POV:**

Al día siguiente…

Mi madre me levantó temprano en la mañana.

- Mai levántate- me decía mi mamá, yo solo me enrollaba más en las sábanas, entonces mi mamá abrió las cortinas de mi cuarto, ¿Por qué mi habitación tiene qué estar en el lado donde sale el sol?, los rayos del sol iluminaron todo mi cuarto- Mai se nos hace tarde, así que arréglate, porque vamos a comprar ropa y accesorios- parloteaba mi madre, me levanté de mala gana y me dirigí al baño, me asee, me vestí con mi ropa habitual e hice mi peinado usual, cuando entre a la sala vi a Ty Lee hablando animadamente con mis padres, Ty Lee cargaba a Tom-Tom.

- Ya estoy lista- dije haciéndome notar.

- Mai- chilló Ty Lee, acercándose dándome un abrazo que me sacó el aire- Tengo tanto tiempo sin verte.

- No respiro- dije sin aire.

- Uh lo siento- se apartó- Voy a ir de compras con tu madre y contigo, ¿No es genial?- dijo aplaudiendo, ya es una tortura con mi mamá, ahora también con Ty Lee.

- Sí- dije con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Qué les parece si comemos?- dijo mi mamá.

- Está bien- dije, mientras Ty Lee me halaba del brazo.

- Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, bueno para eso tenemos todo el día- no paraba de hablar Ty Lee, es mi mejor amiga, pero a veces no sabe cuando callarse.

- ¿Por qué estás en la capital?, ¿No estabas con la guerreras Kyoshi?- pregunté.

- Bueno quería visitarte, además muchas se fueron con familiares y no me iba a quedar sola, así ¿Por qué no visitar a mi mejor amiga y a su familia?- Ty Lee como siempre hablando muy alegre.

- Es bueno tener a alguien más para ayudarnos a comprar ropa- dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa, todos terminamos de comer, me fui al baño me cepille los dientes y salí.

- Mamá, me disculparías un momento, no voy a tardar mucho- dije dirigiendo a la puerta.

- Claro cariño- dijo en tono maternal.

- ¿Qué vas a ir con Zuko?- dijo Ty Lee con una sonrisa, me ruboricé.

- Ah…Ah…Ah… Sí- apenas pude articular.

- Ustedes son tan lindos juntos- dijo saltando cerca de mí- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- igual estaría con ella todo el día.

- Ok, pero no grites, por favor- dije mirándola a los ojos.

- No voy a molestar, puedes estar tranquila- dijo levantando su mano derecha.

- Más te vale.

Nos fuimos al palacio, Ty Lee se fue feliz como es usual en ella, cuando llegamos los guardias me abrieron la puerta.

- Buenos días señorita Mai- dijeron.

- Buenos días- dije, me fui a donde estaría Zuko, debía estar terminando desayunar, como lo esperaba, él estaba de espalda sentado.

- Buenos días Zuko- dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello, dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

- Buenos días, ¿A qué se debe la visita de mi hermosa novia tan temprano?- dijo haciéndome ruborizar.

- Aww, son tan lindos juntos- chilló Ty Lee.

- Ty Lee, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Zuko sorprendido.

- Estoy acompañando a Mai- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Zuko, es que voy a ir de compras con mi mamá y Ty Lee- dije resignada.

- Oh- solo pudo decir Zuko.

- Por eso es que Mai te vino a ver más temprano, dudo que pueda en la noche- Ty Lee estaba parloteando alegremente.

- Ty Lee ¿Puedes dejarnos un momentos a solas?- le dije.

- Claro- salió brincando.

- ¿Ella nunca se cansa de ser tan alegre?- preguntó Zuko.

- Creo que no- dije encogiéndome de hombros- ¿En qué estábamos?

- En esto- se levantó, me acercó más a él y me besó, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, sus manos estaban en mi espalda, yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello suelto.

- Aww- rompimos el beso.

- Ty Lee- dijimos Zuko y yo en unísono.

- Lo siento- volvió a salir.

- ¿Por qué cada vez que ella está, nos tiene que interrumpir?- dijo exasperado.

- No sé, Zuko olvídalo- lo volví a besar- Ya me tengo que ir.

- Tan pronto- se quejo.

- Sí, solo pasaba para por lo menos verte hoy unos minutos, dudo que te pueda ver más tarde, me obligaron a comprar vestidos, pasaré todo el día en ese plan, así que en la noche tendré que probarme otra vez los vestidos que compren, además tú tienes que ir a tus reuniones- dije.

- Te voy a extrañar- dijo Zuko pasando su mano por mi cabello.

- También te voy a extrañar… Te amo- le dije abrazándolo.

- También te amo- dijo dándome un beso en el cabello, Ty Lee rompió el abrazo, colocándonos a cada lado de ella, abrazándonos con fuerza, me sacó el aire.

- Enserio lo digo hacen una linda pareja- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- No respiro- dijimos Zuko y yo, en un susurro.

- Lo siento- nos dejo de abrazar- Mai, ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Ty Lee halando mi brazo- Adiós Zuko.

- Chao Zuko- le di un corto beso de despedida.

- Adiós Mai- alcancé a escuchar, porque Ty Lee ya me había alejado del lugar.

- Mai tenemos tanto que comprar- chillaba Ty Lee mientras nos acercábamos a mi casa, mi madre estaba esperando afuera de la casa sin Tom-Tom, eso era extraño en ella.

- Bueno chicas, vamos a comprar ropa- dijo mi mamá.

- Sí- dijo Ty Lee, nos dirigimos a las tiendas, cuando estábamos por entrar a una le pregunte a mi mamá.

- ¿Mamá dónde está Tom-Tom?- tenía curiosidad.

- Se quedó en la casa con una niñera, este día es solo para chicas- dijo mientras veía vestidos para mí, Ty Lee por otra parte ya estaba con un montón de ropa de tonos rosas, que se los iba a probar.

- Mai ¿Qué te parece este?- me preguntó mi mamá, sacándome de mis pensamientos, era un traje de color naranja, ¿Por qué? Odio el anaranjado.

- No me gusta- mi mamá se desilusiono, fue a buscar otro vestido. Las horas pasaron, mi mamá y Ty Lee me hicieron probar infinidades de ropa, muchos los compraron, ninguno llamaba mi atención.

-Mamá ¿Puedo descansar?- pregunte con fastidio.

- Claro, pero solo unos minutos, aun no encontramos el vestido que vas a usar el viernes- así que me salí de la tienda, para tomarme un respiro, con tranquilidad estuve caminando por las calles, sin ninguna intención aun de volver, caminando por las calles sentí que alguien me seguía, volteé pero no había nadie, pasaron unos minutos y la sensación que alguien me observaba no me dejó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- dije en mi tono habitual, deslizando un shuriken de mi manga, pero sin darme cuenta alguien me agarró por detrás y me tapo la boca, intenté zafarme pero era imposible, era más fuerte que yo.

- Te puedes tranquilizar- dijo mi captor, esa voz era imposible de no reconocer, me soltó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije con una sonrisa que se asomaba por las comisuras de mis labios, mi tono era suave, pasaron unos minutos pero no respondió - No has respondido- enarque una ceja.

- ¿Acaso no puedo?- dijo a la defensiva.

- Como tú digas- tome una pausa- ¿Por qué viniste?

- Bueno…- se paso la mano por el cabello.

- Te vas a meter en problemas, escaparse del palacio entre tantas reuniones- dije algo divertida.

- No me digas- espero unos minutos- ¿No estás feliz de verme?

- Tal vez- enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Tal vez?- preguntó acercándose.

- Sí- terminé de cerrar la distancia, pase mis brazos por su cuello- ¿Y tú estás feliz?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté desconcertada.

- Porque no he hecho esto- sus labios se posaron en los míos con dulzura, después se fue intensificando gradualmente el beso.

- Mai- alguien gritó, nos separamos bruscamente.

- ¿Zuko qué haces aquí?- mi mamá estaba impresionada.

- Solo pasaba por aquí… y encontré a Mai- se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Enserio- enarcó una ceja mi mamá.

- Ah…ah…ah- no sabía cómo responder.

- Mai despídete de Zuko, no hemos terminado nuestras compras, con su permiso- se giró mi madre.

- Ya la escuchaste, me tengo que ir- su mirada se apagó, al igual que la mía.

- ¿Si voy contigo?- pude ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, ¿Tanto me quiere para sacrificarse de esa manera?

- No puedes- dije resignada- No te voy a dejar que pases por esa tortura, además mi mamá no te va a dejar- dije, no puedo decirle porque me quiere comprar un traje para el viernes para una "sorpresa", me daba mucha pena.

- Entonces me tengo que despedir- sus labios apenas rozaron los míos, pero deseaba que fuera más apasionado, enredé mis manos en su cabello, él pasó sus manos por mi cintura, unos minutos después nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada- ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya, si me besas de esa manera?- me miró con ternura, pasó su mano derecha por mi mejilla.

- Yo no quiero, pero te tienes que ir, además te deben andar buscando- le di un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos- me fui antes que me dijera algo.

- ¿Mai por qué tardaste tanto?- chilló Ty Lee.

- Es que…- no sabía cómo decirle.

- Andaba con Zuko- salió mi mamá con un montón de ropa.

- Eso lo explica ¿Pero cómo?

- No sé- dije, mi mamá me pasó un traje, me lo probé.

- Me encanta, se parece a ti- aplaudió Ty Lee.

- Mai te ves tan adorable- exclamó mi madre con una sonrisa, miré mi reflejo por el espejo, era un Kimono de básicamente negro, el corte en el cuello era en V, al final tenía un pequeño lazo rosado, la faja era de color rojo cereza, con una cinta negra en el medio, la parte de abajo era con bordes ondulados, donde la tela del fondo era de color ciruela oscuro, mientras que la de arriba era negra, las mangas eran largas con una cinta dorada que la contorneaba, en las mangas también sobresalía tela de color ciruela oscuro, me gustaba mucho, era la primera prenda que realmente me agradara como me quedaba, aunque me tenía que colocar una túnica roja debajo.

- Mai ¿qué te parece?- preguntaron expectantes Ty Lee y mi mamá.

- Me encanta- simplemente dije.

- Ah, sabía que te iba a gustar- chilló Ty Lee- Ahora cámbiate que nos hace falta comprar otras cosas.

- ¿Aun más?- me quejé.

- Sí señorita- dijo mi mamá- Ese es el que vas a usar el viernes, pero nos faltan más prendas.

- Está bien- ¿Qué más me quedaba que resignarme?, ese día fue el más largo que había tenido en mucho tiempo, llegamos a mi casa ya cuando el sol se había ocultado.

* * *

_No sé cual es el tipo de ropa que utilizan en la serie se parece a un Kimono pero no lo es, entonces decidí colocar que era un Kimono (aparece el link en mi perfil para quien lo quiera ver), este capítulo no me centré tanto en la relación de Mai con Zuko, pero era algo que tenia que colocar para darle continuación a la historia, para que los que le guste el personaje de Ty Lee espero que estén felices haya aparecido en la historia, trataré subir el siguiente capítulo pronto._

_Si les gustó o quieren dejar alguna idea, queja, lo que sea, denle un clic al botón de Review, siempre son apreciados.  
_

_Lucy Otero!_


	3. La cena

_¡Hola a todos!, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, sé que casi desde hace un año no actualizo, espero que me disculpen, pero no estuve muy concentrada con esta historia._

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece, menos sus personajes, yo sólo juego con los personajes, la historia sí me pertenece, __por lo que es prohibido su reproducción, adaptarla con otros personajes... (sin mi previa autorización)._..**

_Sin más nada qué decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**La cena:**

Ya era viernes y Mai estaba más nerviosa que aquella vez donde le confesó por accidente a Zuko…

_Flashback:_

_Ella estaba en el jardín del palacio sentada debajo del árbol, recordando todos sus momentos con su novio, mientras que no veía nada en específico, estaba aburrida de esperarlo, pero una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro cuando por fin vio la fuente, recordando aquella vez que Azula le había hecho a los dos, una de sus tantas trampas, solo para divertirse a costa de ellos, a Mai le había molestado cuando se las había hecho, pero ahora sólo lo veía como los primeros recuerdos con Zuko._

_- Te amo tanto Zuko, desde la primera vez que te vi- pensó._

_- ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido Zuko que acababa de llegar, en ese momento Mai se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, ella creía que estaba sola, y lo dijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta - ¿Es verdad qué me amas?- ya no tenía escapatoria, ella se ruborizó, y se colocó muy nerviosa._

_- Sí- lo dijo en una voz apenas audible, era muy diferente confesárselo a Zuko y otra es a Azula, él se sonrojó todo, porque no creía que Mai en realidad lo amara, después que lo desterraron pensó que nadie lo volvería a querer, por la cicatriz._

_Mai se armó de valor para confesárselo- Zuko, sí te amo- él no sabía qué decirle._

_A ella le dolió que Zuko no le había dicho nada, se sentía estúpida por haber confesado sus sentimientos a alguien que no le iba a corresponder, salió corriendo con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse por su rostro, porque no le podía ver a los ojos nuevamente. En el momento que ella salió corriendo, se dio cuenta no podría vivir sin ella, y fue tras ella._

_- Y yo a ti Mai- le dijo cuando la encontró, entrecortadamente, porque le faltaba aire a los pulmones- Te amo. _

_Esa era la noticia que los había hecho más feliz hasta ese momento, desde aquella vez cuando estaban los dos solos se lo recordaban, no se lo decían a la ligera, eran jóvenes sí, pero eso no tenía nada que ver._

_Fin del flashback._

Mai no deseaba que algo saliera mal, y que Zuko se arrepintiera de estar con ella o que su padre hiciera algo. Hasta ese momento Mai no le había presentado formalmente a sus padres a Zuko como su novio, y le daba miedo, pero no tenía escapatoria algún día iba a suceder y ese día había llegado, en solo unas cuantas horas.

* * *

En el palacio Zuko estaba nervioso, pero sabía perfectamente la razón, no era por la reunión, aunque era importante, ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con ellas. Los padres de Mai lo intimidaban aunque jamás lo haya dicho, eran muy estrictos, tenía miedo de hacer algo que haría arrepentirse a los padres de Mai, que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, y cabía la posibilidad que le prohibieran a Mai, verse con él.

- Señor ¿qué piensa de la proposición?- esas palabras lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-¿Qué?

_- Ya lo he dicho es solo un niño, no puede con tanta responsabilidad_- escuchó los murmullos de los presentes.

- Discúlpenme, no va a volver a pasar, me la podrían volver a repetir- intentó sonar lo más calmado posible, _lo peor de esto son las tediosas reuniones_ pensó.

Así pasaron las próximas horas discutiendo qué iban a hacer con los terrenos que la Nación del Fuego había quitado a la fuerza en los últimos cien años, y cómo harían con las destrucciones ocasionadas.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de esa sofocante sala, lo primero que hizo fue intentar respirar aire fresco, y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para el atardecer, así que decidió apurarse, porque no iba a llegar tarde, no quería darle razones a los padres de su novia, para que no lo aprueben.

Ya tenía muchos problemas, para meterse en más, y lo que menos deseaba era volver a distanciarse de su novia, y mucho menos que fueran los padres de ella, los responsables de prohibirle verla.

Ya se acercaba la hora de la cena, Zuko decidió ir para la casa de Mai, antes que alguien lo detuviera, o que hicieran una reunión repentina.

- Buenas noches- dijo con educación cuando llegó.

- Buenas noches su alteza- saludó el padre de Mai, aunque lo hacía cortesía, en vez de lo que en realidad deseaba, que era no recibirlo, aunque su hija le haya repetido muchas veces que fue su decisión, él aun seguía creyendo que Zuko era el culpable, que ella hubiera estado en prisión, de todos modos él la había hecho sufrir, y se preocupaba por su hija, sin embargo no se lo demostraba- Pase adelante.

- Gracias- el padre de Mai, lo intimidaba, su mirada era penetrante, y le causaba escalofrío, porque sólo ellos se encontraban en la sala. Nadie más, Mai aun se seguía arreglando y su madre la ayudaba, o eso era lo que le había escuchado decir al señor. Agradeció en silencio, cuando le quitó la mirada de encima, lo más seguro era que lo odiaba, pensaba Zuko. El silencio era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Zuko no veía la hora en que alguien más se apareciera en la habitación, porque en verdad no sabía cuánto más iba a poder soportar esto.

- ¿Cómo van con las reparaciones de la Nación?- trató de entablar una conversación.

- Hemos progresado, en poco tiempo, ya estará restaurado todo el lugar- dijo con la voz más neutra que le salió.

- Eso es bueno- y miró para otro lado.

- ¿Por qué me odia?- se le salió a Zuko, y se arrepintió en el momento que se dio cuenta lo que hizo, el ex Gobernador se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero decidió contestarla.

- Tú eres la razón por la que mi hija fue encerrada en prisión.

- Eso no es verdad- se defendió.

- Claro que sí, porque la obligó a salvarlo.

- Su hija fue la que decidió salvarme, yo no quería que se arriesgara.

-¿Eso es verdad?

- Sí, además yo no quería que le pasara algo, por eso le dejé una carta, porque sabía que no me hubiera ido, sí se lo decía a la cara, tenía que ayudar al Avatar- el sentimiento de culpa invadió a Zuko. Aun el padre de Mai no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿En serio no te hubieras ido?- escuchó la voz de Mai.

- Esa es la verdad Mai- Zuko se quedó sin aliento cuando la vio, intentó recobrar la razón, pero casi le fue imposible, tuvo que desviar su mirada- ¿Qué le parece sí comenzamos de nuevo, señor?- su esposa y su hija lo miraron.

- Está bien, pero esta es tu última oportunidad, no la desperdicies.

- Claro que no lo haré.

- La cena casi está lista, ¿qué les parece sí pasamos al comedor?- sugirió la madre de Mai, y todos entraron a la otra habitación, pero antes Zuko detuvo a Mai.

- Te…ves…hermosa- le dijo.

- Gracias, eso es un halago muy lindo, cuando el Señor del Fuego es tu novio.

Para sorpresa de Zuko también estaba Ty Lee, la tenía que soportar otra vez. La cena transcurrió normal, hasta el comentario de Ty Lee.

- Zuko ya se acerca el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Mai- él no entendía a qué se refería- Y va a estar de comprometerse, ¿cuándo ustedes se van comprometer?- tanto Zuko, Mai y su padre se atragantaron con la comida.

- ¿Qué?- fue lo que pudo decir Zuko atónito.

- Dije que ¿cuándo…?

- Sé lo que dijiste, te pregunto ¿el por qué lo dijiste?

- Hacen una linda pareja- sonrió Ty Lee.

- Yo creo que no es el momento- empezó a decir el padre de Mai.

- Sería maravilloso, como se trata de la boda real, llevaría mucho tiempo organizarla, meses de preparación, para que todo salga perfecto- parloteaba Ty Lee.

- Tienes razón- coincidía la madre de Mai.

- Querida, ¿no piensas que Mai está muy joven?- intentó hacer recapacitar, a su esposa.

- No, porque como Zuko está muy ocupado, los planes tardarían por lo menos un año, para realizar la boda, y ella tendría diecisiete años, hasta más, recuerda que es una tradición, que cuando las señoritas cumple dieciséis años, se comprometen, sobre todo sí pertenecen a la nobleza- explicó. Mai se sentía como una muñeca, porque todos estaban decidiendo por ella, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Ni Mai, ni Zuko hablaron durante el resto de la cena, el tema de conversación fue sí se casaban o no, y cómo sería la boda de ellos. Al igual que Mai, él se sentía fuera del lugar, y ni siquiera se sentía listo para casarse. Sin embargo no dijeron nada al respecto.

* * *

**_Si les gustó o quieren dejar alguna idea, queja, lo que sea, deje un Review, siempre son apreciados._**

**_¡Gracias por leer, por agregarme a sus favoritos, alertas y sus Reviews!_**

**_Lucy Otero!_**


	4. Feliz cumpleaños

_Tanto tiempo sin subir un capítulo, los extrañaba. Gracias a los que leyeron, los capítulos anteriores. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo._

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece, menos sus personajes, excepto esta historia, esa sí me pertenece._**

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños:**

Los preparativos para el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Mai estaban casi listos. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki y Toph, también iban a asistir, aunque Mai se negó varias veces, Ty Lee de todas formas los invitó, no era que no agradaban los chicos, era sólo que nunca le había gustado celebrar su cumpleaños, no le encontraba lógica celebrarlo, era un día más, eso era lo que pensaba, mientras que Ty Lee buscaba cualquier escusa para hacer una celebración, le había repetido a Mai que nunca más iba a cumplir dieciséis años, y que tenía que disfrutarlos, además que era el primer cumpleaños como novia de Zuko, al que había comprometido que no debía faltar.

Lo único que a Mai le reconfortaba era que Zuko iba a estar presente. A Ty Lee le había parecido una estupenda idea que el cumpleaños de su amiga se celebrara en la Isla Ember, ya que Zuko mandó a remodelar la casa de la playa, y le pareció perfecta la ocasión para usarla, además que era una excusa para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones bien merecidas. Como ya había pasado el verano, la isla estaba sola, exceptuando sus habitantes.

Cuando llegaron a la isla, Zuko seguía estresado.

- ¡Zuko, te tienes que relajar!- le dijo Ty Lee con su sonrisa habitual.

- Para ti es muy sencillo- le contestó.

- Estamos aquí por el cumpleaños de Mai.

- Yei- expresó sin emoción Mai- ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

- Divertirnos, relajarnos- dijo emocionada Ty Lee- Ir a la playa, hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

- Suena más, como sí solamente lo fueras hacer tú- comentó Mai en su tono monótono

- Lo vamos a hacer todos, y los chicos deben estar a punto de llegar.

- Ve a celebrar mi cumpleaños por mí- le sugirió Mai, y entró a la casa.

- Tú lo vas a disfrutar, aunque sea lo último que haga.

- Inténtalo, no lo vas a lograr- le dijo- Pierdes tu tiempo.

- ¿Es mucho pedir que te diviertas?

- Eso creo, me voy a mi habitación- y se fue sin decir más nada.

- ¿Qué dije?- preguntó Ty Lee.

- Más bien ¿qué hiciste?- le dijo Zuko.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Ty Lee estaba confundida.

- Piénsalo- él no estaba de humor para hablar con el fenómeno de circo, y se fue a buscar a Mai.

Por otra parte Ty Lee estaba sola, pensando qué fue lo que hizo, para quedar así, ella había planeado que todos se la iban a pasar juntos, en su cabeza se veía mejor, y en ese momento llegaron los muchachos.

- ¡Hola!- saludó alegremente Ty Lee.

- ¡Hola Ty Lee!- saludaron todos.

- Los extrañé-y los abrazó.

- ¿Dónde están Mai y Zuko?- preguntó Aang

- Mai está en su habitación, porque ella no quería estar aquí, y Zuko no sé dónde está.

- Está bien- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué tal, si vamos a la playa?- sugirió Sokka.

- Aun no, vamos primero a comer- le dijo Katara.

- ¿Le decimos a Mai y a Zuko?- preguntó Sokka.

- Claro- y todos se fueron a buscar a Mai y a Zuko, por toda la casa.

Por otra parte Zuko no estaba muy seguro, pero al final tocó la puerta que tenía enfrente.

Cuando escuchó _Adelante_, por parte de su novia entró.

- ¿Por qué estás así?

- ¿Así cómo?- le preguntó Mai.

- Bueno…- cuando vio la mirada que le lanzó, prefirió callarse, y solamente se sentó.

Unos minutos más tardes…

Los dos estaban en la habitación, solos, sentados en el sofá.

- Estoy aburrida- dijo Mai.

- Lo sé- le contestó Zuko.

- Estoy aburrida- suspiró- Has algo- le exigió.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó algo exasperado.

- No lo sé- expresó.

- ¿Cómo quieres que haga algo, sí no sabes?- preguntó desconcertado.

- No lo sé- volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Cuántas veces vas a decir no sé?, mejor olvídalo- se le ocurrió una idea- ¿Quieres ir a la playa?

- No, hace mucho calor- contestó en su tono habitual.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

- Nada- se miró las uñas sin mucho interés.

- ¿Qué?- la miró atónito.

- Eres mi novio ¿qué más quiero de ti?- simplemente lo dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- le volvió a preguntar, le extrañaba esa actitud de ella.

- Ya te dije, estoy aburrida- iba a decir algo más, pero Zuko la interrumpió.

- Mejor no digas nada- ya se estaba cansando.

- Cállame- lo retó, y a él no se pudo ocurrir otra idea, la besó, desde el principio fue intenso, y Mai no se sorprendió, ella sólo lo dejó besarla, cuando rompieron el beso por falta de aire, ella dijo- Eso está mucho mejor.

- ¿Aún sigues aburrida?- únicamente le preguntó porque la quería volver a besar.

- Un poco- le contestó, cuando se dio cuenta de sus intensiones.

Esta vez el beso fue lento y suave, no tenían apuros, poco a poco fueron intensificando el beso, Zuko pasó sus brazos por su cintura, y ella por su cuello, todo era perfecto, y repentinamente todo se acabó.

- Zuko, Mai, los estaba buscando…- Sokka abrió los ojos como platos, en el momento que abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena, se arrepintió- ¿Interrumpí algo?

- ¿Qué crees?- contestó de mal humor Zuko.

-Ah… Lo siento- se disculpó.

- Lárgate Sokka- le exigió.

- Sí claro, como quieras, sólo venía para decirles…- Zuko lo cortó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si quieren ir con nosotros a almorzar?- le sugirió entrecerrando la puerta, temiendo que Zuko le lanzara algo.

- ¿Por qué no?- contestó Mai.

- ¿En serio quieres ir?- le preguntó Zuko sorprendido, aunque algo furioso.

- Sí, tengo hambre, y es mi cumpleaños- le recordó. De mala gana Zuko se levantó del sofá.

Cuando Sokka estuvo lo suficientemente lejos le preguntó- ¿Por qué?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Mai no entendía.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste?, sabiendo que podemos comer aquí.

- Después tú me dices que por qué no paso tiempo con otras personas, ¿quién te entiende?

- No es eso.

- Entonces ¿qué es?

- Bueno es que…- se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello.

- Porque nos interrumpieron- lo miró.

- Sí- dijo exasperado.

- Tómalo con calma- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Mai feliz cumpleaños!- la felicitaron todos, cuando llegaron a la sala.

- Gracias- dijo por educación.

- Me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿A dónde vamos a comer?- preguntó Sokka.

- Vamos a buscar un sitio, en la isla- le contestó Aang.

- Mejor vamos antes que se pase la hora del almuerzo- sugirió Toph.

- Tiene razón- dijo Katara…

En el restaurante… Sokka no podía ver ni a Zuko, ni a Mai a los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo la has pasado en tu cumpleaños?- intentó romper el hielo Aang.

- Bien- le contestó sin emoción.

- ¿Y qué han hecho?- preguntó Suki, no sabiendo muy bien sí seguir la conversación, o no.

- Nada- contestó Mai, y Sokka se veía nervioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Katara a su hermano.

-Nada- se adelantó a decir Sokka, nerviosamente.

- Estás mintiendo, lo puedo sentir- dijo Toph.

- Te debes estar equivocando, no estoy mintiendo, no ha pasado nada- rió nerviosamente- ¿Ya eligieron lo que van a ordenar?- cambió el tema.

- No cambies la conversación- lo regañó Katara.

- No la estoy cambiando- se excusó.

- Estás mintiendo- lo acusó Toph.

- No me ayudes, tanto Toph- dijo sarcásticamente.

- De nada- se rió.

- Sokka, ¿qué pasa?- éste miró a Zuko, buscando ayuda.

- No tiene importancia, Katara- lo defendió Zuko, porque él era el último que quería que se enteraran los demás, porque después lo iba como una excusa para burlarse de él.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó?

- Sí- admitió.

- ¿Por qué lo están ocultando?- le preguntó Suki, a los dos.

- No escucharon a Zuko, no tiene importancia- volvió a reír nerviosamente, y Mai volteó los ojos.

- ¿Quieren saber lo que pasó?- todos le asintieron a Mai- Lo que pasó fue que Sokka, cuando abrió la puerta de mi habitación, buscándonos, Zuko y yo nos estábamos besando, eso es todo.

- Mai- la regañó Zuko.

- Zuko, no es nada del otro mundo- suspiró- Azula, nos interrumpió varias veces.

- No es lo mismo.

- Lo que sea.

- ¿Eso era lo que no querías decir?- le preguntó Sukki a Sokka, él asintió.

- No entiendo, tanto drama por eso- expresó Toph.

- Sí- la cortó Sokka- ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Después de un almuerzo se fueron a la casa de playa, y se cambiaron, para ir a la playa.

- ¡Vaya Zuko!, ahora entiendo por qué eres novio de Mai- le dijo Sokka, mirando de reojo a Mai.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Sólo mírala- levantó las cejas, el semblante de Zuko cambió repentinamente a molesto- Tranquilo amigo, yo tengo novia, pero no soy ciego.

- Si la vuelves a ver…-lo amenazó.

- Si vuelve a ver, a quién- interrumpió Aang.

- Si vuelves a voltear ver a mi NOVIA- resaltó la última palabra.

- Lo entiendo, no lo vuelvo hacer- y salió corriendo buscando a Suki.

- ¿Por qué tan celoso?- preguntó Aang.

- No estoy celoso- contestó de mala gana.

- Yo creo que sí lo estás- la sonrisa de su cara desapareció, cuando vio lo molesto que estaba Zuko- Tranquilo, ella te ama a ti.

- Eso lo sé.

- Por eso tienes que confiar más en ti mismo, los celos es una señal de inseguridad de ti mismo.

- ¿Qué?- perplejo de lo que acababa de decir Aang.

- Es la verdad. ¿Qué tal si pasas mejor tiempo con tu novia?- sugirió.

- Esa me parece una mejor idea- y se fue.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada Mai.

- Eso no pareció nada, ¿por qué te comportaste así otra vez?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Como un idiota, celoso.

- Yo no estoy celoso- se defendió.

- Lo que tú digas…Hace calor- se quejó.

- ¿Y qué?

- Quiero un helado, la última vez que estuvimos aquí no me lo comí.

- Fue un accidente.

- Corrige tu error.

- Ya vuelvo.

- ¿No es un día sensacional?- le preguntó Ty Lee a su amiga.

- No lo pienso.

- ¿Por qué?, es tu cumpleaños.

- Por eso mismo, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

- No es malo serlo.

- Eso lo dices tú. A mí no me gusta.

- Cuando pensaba que tu aura gris empezaba a desaparecer- se fue ofendida, caminando con las manos.

Los chicos pasaron un estupendo día en la playa…

Acercándose la hora del atardecer en la casa de la playa.

Zuko tocó la puerta de Mai, poco después de que todos se fueron al salón principal a cenar.

- ¿Mai, puedo pasar?

- Sí- en eso ella abrió la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no quieres cenar?- le preguntó preocupado, cuando entró.

- No es eso.

- Entonces, ¿qué es?

- Es…-suspiró.

- ¿Quieres estar sola?- le preguntó algo triste.

- Sí- él estaba a punto de salir- Zuko, espera.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero que te vayas.

- No me voy, sí me prometes algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que vas a comer- la miró.

- Pero no quiero bajar.

- Comemos aquí, en el balcón- le sugirió.

- Está bien.

- Vuelvo en un minuto.

En el salón principal…

- ¿Qué le pasa a Mai?- le preguntó Ty Lee a Zuko.

- Nada- simplemente le contestó.

- ¿Por qué no quiere estar aquí?

- No sé- la cortó y se fue a buscar la comida.

Minutos más tardes…

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le inquirió Zuko a Mai otra vez.

- Ya te dije.

- Te conozco- le dijo- Y sé que algo te pasa.

- Es que he estado pensando…- se detuvo, y lo miró, no sabía sí seguir, o no.

- Has estado pensando- la ayudó.

- Lo que pasa es que he estado pensando acerca del tema de la cena de la otra vez en mi casa, es cierto estoy en edad para comprometerme.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

- Es que… ¿Tú quieres en realidad casarte conmigo?- esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Porque todos estaban hablando de ese tema, y bueno tú no dijiste nada, sólo estaba sorprendido, y cuando Ty Lee te preguntó, sólo le dijiste que por qué dijo eso.

- Espera un minuto, ¿tú estás dudando que yo quiera casarme contigo?- ella asintió- No es que no me quiera casar contigo, es sólo que estamos muy jóvenes, eso es todo. Tú apenas estás cumpliendo dieciséis años, y yo voy a cumplir diecisiete. Nos queda una vida por delante.

- ¿Dices la verdad?

- Claro, yo te amo, no tienes que dudar eso.

- Lo sé. Entonces, ¿si lo quieres hacer?

- Sí, en su momento…

Ya recostados en el mueble…

- Se me olvidó decirte algo- le susurró Zuko a Mai.

- ¿Qué?- lo miró.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- la besó.

- Gracias- un ligero color rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Te he dicho cuánto adoro que te sonrojes.

- No últimamente.

- Lo amo, ¿quieres saber por qué?

- Sí.

- Bueno cada vez que te sonrojas, me recuerdo cuando éramos niños.

- ¿En serio?, ¿por qué?

- Piensas, que nunca te vi, observando de reojo, y que cada vez que me veías te sonrojabas. Y cada vez que me acercaba a ti, te ponías nerviosa, siempre me pregunté ¿por qué te ponías así?, pero me gustaba, ahora lo sé. Más de una vez pensé en esos momentos, cuando estuve desterrado, pensaba que nunca más te volvería a ver así. Mi tío me decía que tú gustabas de mí, pero yo no le creía, y también me decía que yo gustaba de ti, porque le hablaba mucho de ti. Aunque no sé si te diste cuenta, pero varias veces, te veía, sólo porque me gustaba, cuando te sonrojabas y sonreías, aun lo hago.

- Es curioso saberlo, después de tantos años.

- Bueno ahí tienes la verdad, nunca te pude sacar de mi cabeza.

- Espero que eso no suceda.

- No va a pasar. ¿Por qué cada vez que me veías te sonrojabas?

- Eso nunca lo pude controlar, tu tío tenía razón, la razón era que me gustabas, desde la primera vez que te vi- le confesó- Y la verdad he estado todo el día así, es porque yo sólo quería pasar el día contigo, pero Ty Lee se interpuso.

- Estamos los dos solos ahorita, eso es lo que importa ¿no?

- No estamos realmente solos- lo corrigió.

- Nadie va a tocar la puerta, después de lo sucedió con Sokka hoy.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Quieres comer torta?- le sugirió.

- Bueno, no la he probado. Pero no me hagas lo de la otra vez- lo amenazó, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Zuko, recordando el momento.

- Tú comenzaste- la acusó.

- Tú te comiste mi fresa- se defendió.

- Esa no es una razón.

- Pero me llenaste mi cuello de crema.

- Yo solo quería ponerte furiosa, eso no es muy sencillo.

- Tú sacas lo peor de mí.

- Si saco lo peor de ti, ¿por qué estás conmigo?

- Porque no puedo vivir sin ti- ya lo había dicho.

- Y yo sin ti- la besó tiernamente- ¿Qué te parece sí compartimos los trozos?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno lo que quiero decir es de la manera que me comí la fresa- le sugirió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una escusa para besarte.

- Esto va a ser interesante.

Después que se terminaron la torta se quedaron hablando, hasta tarde.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado... Los comentarios son bien recibidos, la crítica constructiva también, me ayuda a ser una mejor escritora. _


	5. Nuestra historia apenas comienza

_¡Hola a todos (as), mis queridos (as) lectores!, aquí vuelvo a actualizar, en el mismo día... Tenía descuidada esta historia._

_Pero me encanta esta pareja, no sé por qué, pero me encanta..._

_Por cierto en el capítulo anterior Sokka interrumpió a Zuko y a Mai, bueno esa era una idea que me estaba rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y por eso lo coloqué en ese capítulo._

_Como se han dado cuenta no soy muy buena con los títulos, pero de todas formas gracias por leer..._

_meandcartoon22 ganaste actualice pronto._

**_Voy a actualizar lo más pronto posible... Lo más probable es que le queden pocos capítulos, eso depende de mi imaginación, pero desde un principio lo aclaré._**

**_Los personajes de Avatar:TLA no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. Sin más nada que decir, espero que lo disfruten._**

* * *

**Nuestra historia apenas comienza:**

Meses después...

En los aposentos del Señor del Fuego, se encontraba su novia esperando pasar un rato con él, sentada en el mueble sin más nada que hacer, así de esa manera llevaba más de una hora, porque la reunión se había retrasado. De pronto un sonido fuerte la devolvió a la realidad, ahí estaba quien tanto deseaba ver, que en un momento de arrebato lanzó al piso lo primero que encontró, y fue un jarrón que pasó a ser mil pedazos, en solos segundos, hasta el momento él no se había percatado de la otra presencia en la habitación, pero cuando se volteó, vio ahí sentada la persona que lo ha apoyado y ha sido comprensiva con él.

- Mai, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó desorientado.

- Esperándote- se limitó a contestar.

- No sabía…- no lo dejó terminar.

- Lo sé- después de eso ella miró a otro lado.

- Por favor, te puedes ir, necesito estar solo- dijo suplicante, pero sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Tuviste otra discusión, ¿no es cierto?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Sí, perdóname- la miraba suplicante.

- ¿Por qué?, sé que nunca tienes tiempo para mí, aunque digas lo contrario, tienes que atender asuntos más importantes, y cuando por fin tienes algún tiempo libre estás molesto. Zuko entiendo perfectamente la situación, pero mis sentimientos no, no soy de piedra, tengo sentimientos, y cada vez que me dices que me vaya, me siento rechazada, y después me encierro en mi cuarto a pensar ¿qué hice mal?, y empiezo a llorar- lo último lo dijo en un tono de voz bajo, porque le costaba admitirlo, pero lo confesó al borde de las lágrimas.

- Mai- pero ella rehuyó de su mirada, se acercó hasta ella- Mai, por favor mírame- era una súplica, pero ella no cedió, y eso le dolió más de lo que hubiera imaginado, le agarró el mentón e hizo que lo mirara, pero ella igual evitó mirarlo, las lágrimas que se estaban formando en los ojos de Mai, las secó con sumo cuidado- Por favor perdóname, soy un idiota, no pienso antes de hablar, y la mayoría del tiempo te lastimo, sin darme cuenta, no sé cómo sigues conmigo, pero lo único que sé es que sí tú no estás, me desplomaría-eso lo confesó entre sollozos, abrazado a Mai, y con su cara oculta en su cuello, ella le acariciaba los cabellos, era una escena conmovedora, él parecía un niño, y se aferraba a ella como si fuera a desaparecer.

- Tranquilo, no llores, no me voy a ir- _Nunca lo haría_ pensó.

- Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero muchos no me quieren escuchar, y eso me pone las cosas más difíciles.

- Ya Zuko, esto no te va ayudar en nada- _y tampoco me estás ayudando, porque tu dolor es también el mío._

- Tienes razón, esto no ayuda- intentó salirse del abrazo.

- Solo te dije que te calmaras. No que me dejarás de abrazar- lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi audible, y ante sus palabras se sonrojo un poco. Zuko se secó las lágrimas, y la atrajo en un abrazo, pero esta vez Mai tenía su rostro contra su pecho.

- Gracias- le dijo y besó sus cabellos de ébano.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertada.

- Por escucharme- hundió su rostro en sus cabellos, y el olor de ella lo inundó a él. Al igual que Zuko, Mai estaba perdida en todos sus sentidos, pero respirando el olor de él- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- La pregunta de Zuko la despertó de su ensoñación.

- Cualquier cosa, con tal que estemos juntos, podría quedarme así por siempre- ella lo miró con dulzura, algo que no lo hacía muy a menudo, mostrar sus emociones. De cierta forma los muros invisibles que tenía con los demás, desaparecían, cuando los dos estaban solos, en tan poco tiempo habían forjado una fuerte relación.

- Yo no- ella lo miró horrorizada- Porque no podría hacer esto.

- ¿Qué?- la pregunta que estaba formando Mai fue callada, por los labios de Zuko, era un beso dulce pero lento, cuando se separaron los dos tenían una sonrisa.

- Tenía tiempo sin hacerlo, y te extrañaba Mai, en todos los sentidos- los se ruborizaron- Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti- en sus ojos se podía ver que cada palabra era cierta.

- Yo tampoco- se lo confesó con una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas ruborizadas, en esos momentos se recordaba de la niña que se cayó con él en la fuente, la que siempre estaba sentada sola debajo del árbol de manzanas, que se ruborizaba cada vez que lo veía y tenía una sonrisa tímida. Desde la primera vez que la vio, supo que era diferente, por eso le gustaba, pero cada vez que se encontraba con ella los nervios lo traicionaban y actuaba bobamente, por esa misma razón, aquel día se tropezó y cayó encima de ella en la fuente. Y aun sigue actuando como un estúpido, y no lo ayudaba lo impulsivo que era.

- Te recuerdas aquel día en la playa- Mai no lo dejó terminar.

- En la fiesta, cuando lanzaste aquel chico contra el jarrón, sí lo recuerdo.

- ¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Te conozco.

- Bueno, lo hice, porque cuando te vi con él hablando, me invadió el miedo y los celos, que te arrepintieras de estar conmigo, y estuvieras con él. Sabes que soy muy impulsivo, y ahora lo estoy controlando. Y no quería perderte- estaba apenado por su confesión.

- Ahora que estamos dando una mirada al pasado, ¿por qué me dejaste una carta, en vez de decirme en la cara, que te ibas y te unías al grupo con el Avatar?- esa era una duda que tenía desde hace tiempo.

- Porque no me hubiera ido, y no quería involucrarte, ya que tú me exigirías una explicación, y me hubiera forzado a decirte algo que no quería, que no era cierto, y saldrías más lastimada. O me hubieras dicho que irías conmigo, y te podría haber perdido, y preferiría que me odies, antes que dejes de vivir. Yo casi muero- se lo dijo entre lágrimas en sus ojos, y cuando vio a su novia, ella contenía las lágrimas, para no llorar, ella no sabía que él la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo- Sabes, fue muy duro dejarte encerrada en aquella celda, en la Roca Hirviente, y me quería devolver a salvarte, cuando te vi en problemas, pensé que te había perdido, pero ya no había tiempo. Eso, aunque no lo creas, me sigue atormentando.

- Deja de preocuparte por cosas del pasado, yo te perdoné, desde hace mucho- se apresuró a decir cuando vio la expresión de dolor, en el rostro de su novio- Yo, te amo. Jamás podría odiarte, creo eso ya te lo he demostrado, con lo que he hecho.

- Lo sé, y yo a ti, te amo- la besó otra vez, pero esta vez no era tan suave y tierno, sino que era lento pero al mismo tiempo exigente, a los pocos minutos, los dos se separaron, por falta de aire, sin embargo Zuko siguió un camino de beso por el rostro de ella, por su mandíbula, su cuello y terminó otra vez en sus labios, cuando se volvieron a separar sus labios tenía una tenue coloración roja, por el beso.

- ¿Me puedes acompañar?- se levantó, le ofreció su mano, y ella la aceptó. La guío hasta el jardín, todo estaba oscuro, y poco a poco Zuko encendiendo, las velas que habían por todo el lugar, ya era primavera, las plantas de todo el lugar, habían florecido, y las luciérnagas volaban por todos lados, dando al jardín un aspecto mágico, que se complementaba con la luz de la luna llena, que brillaba más que nunca, no sabía cómo, pero no le importaba, lo único era que estaba feliz, porque Zuko había hecho eso por ella, a esos detalles románticos, se había acostumbrado, pero había llegado a pensar que no los volvería hacer, porque estaba más ocupado que nunca.

La llevó cerca de la fuente- No sé cómo comenzar- él se había arrodillado, pero aun le sujetaba la mano- Te conozco de hace años. Sé que te había dicho que tenemos una vida, te había pedido tiempo, pero han pasado unos meses desde que te lo dije, en esos meses he pensado acerca de nuestra relación, y me he dado cuenta, que no puedo vivir sin ti. No te quiero dejar ir, sé que aun estamos jóvenes, que es apresurado, pero Te amo, y sé que tú a mí, y sólo tú, puedes convertirme en la persona más feliz o no, con lo que respondas. Mai ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

La propuesta la había tomado por sorpresa, se quedó en shock unos segundos, y eso a Zuko le preocupó.

- Sabía que esto era apre…-no pudo continuar porque ella se lanzó a sus brazos, perdió el equilibrio, y cayeron en la fuente y se mojaron por completo- ¿Eso es un…?- él estaba confundido ante su reacción.

- ¿Qué crees?- lo besó ahí mismo donde todo había comenzado hace muchos años. Él aun no estaba seguro de la respuesta de ella, ante su expresión, ella se lo aclaró- Es un SÍ- dijo resaltando la última palabra. A ninguno de los dos, le importaba estar en una fuente, empapados, se habían desconectado de su entorno, estaban en su propio mundo, felices, donde no había más nadie, excepto ellos dos.

- Entones creo que te tengo que dar esto- sacó un hermoso collar de oro, con un dije, que irónicamente era una manzana de rubí, era relativamente grande, pero delicada- Yo caí en las redes del amor contigo- le susurró en el oído. Ella se recogió el cabello para él le pudiera colocar el collar, y cuando él se lo vio puesto no podía estar más feliz, el rojo del rubí contrastaba perfectamente con su piel pálida.

- Es hermoso Zuko- cuando volteó el dijo, vio que había un grabado:

_Así comenzó todo._

_Mai te amo por siempre,_

_Zuko._

Se le aguaron los ojos no podía creer que Zuko se había hecho todo eso, por ella. Él se alarmó al ver las lágrimas que se formaron en los ojos de Mai- Tranquilo, sólo estoy conmocionada. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, que alguien haría esto por mí. Desde la primera vez que te vi, lo primero que pensé es que estabas fuera de mi alcance, y que jamás te fijarías en mí, eras un príncipe.

- Mai, tú lo vales todo, y mucho más, eres hermosa, aunque nunca me lo vas a creer, no me caso de decirlo y Te amos. Y jamás me cansaría de escuchar tus risas, tus sueños, lo que deseas, cualquier cosa, y verte- eso era lo más conmovedor que alguien le había dicho. Nadie pensaría que Zuko es un chico romántico- Lo único que no entiendo es que te hayas fijado en mí, y después de tantos años sigas enamorada.

- Nadie manda sobre los sentimientos Zuko. Y yo te amo a ti, no a alguien más, por ahora- añadió.

- ¿Cómo?- lo dejó perplejo, las últimas palabras de su prometida.

- Bueno, después que nos casemos…No vamos a estar…Solos por siempre-le daba pena, lo que acababa de aceptar.

- ¿Quieres decir qué quiere tener hijos?- preguntó inseguro.

- Sí- la cara de él pasó de la sorpresa al horror, en segundos, y ella sabía el por qué- Tú no eres tu padre Zuko, vas a ser un buen padre. Recuerda que tienes el mismo corazón generoso de tu madre, que protege a los que quiere bajo cualquier adversidad- Mai se lo dijo con una sonrisa cálida, recordando a Lady Ursa con mucho cariño. Ella siempre la había consolado, cada vez que Azula le hacía una maldad, y también sabía que ella gustaba de Zuko, y la apoyaba para que le confesara sus sentimientos a él- La vas a encontrar- sabía que lo haría, pero no cuándo. Ella seguía viva, en algún lugar.

- Tú siempre tienes fe en mí, cuando te he decepcionado tantas veces- le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica a ella.

- No soy la única que cree en ti- le volvió a regalar una sonrisa, algo no se veía muy seguido, y Zuko se estaba acostumbrando a verla feliz, y le encantaba, es algo que jamás se cansaría, haría cualquier cosa para que ella estuviera feliz todo el tiempo posible.

- Aun no entiendo, porque si te he fallado tantas veces.

- Todos merecen otra oportunidad.

- Pero aun, no creo en mí, que pueda seguir con esta responsabilidad- tenía su rostro entre sus manos, un gesto que hacía cuando no sabía qué hacer, sí seguir o rendirse.

- No te puedes dar por vencido, has avanzado mucho, Zuko han sido cien años de guerra, no puedes pensar que en poco tiempo vas a resolver todo, apenas tienes diecisiete años. Has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo hasta ahora. También tienes que dejar que los demás confíen en ti. Tú no estás solo- ella le arregló un mechón detrás de su oreja. Aun seguían en la fuente, pero sentados en la orilla.

- Tenemos que cambiarnos antes que nos enfermemos.

- Claro, pero yo me tengo que ir a mi casa- susurró triste- Es tarde.

- Sí, te acompaño- se levantó y ayudo a su prometida.

Ya era entrada la noche, y los pasillos del palacio estaban solos, apenas iluminados por las pocas antorchas que habían encendidas. La joven pareja caminada lentamente disfrutando de su mutua compañía, sin apuro alguno de llegar a la casa de Mai.

En el momento que salieron del palacio un tenue brisa de la noche, que se tornó más gélida, por sus ropas mojadas, pero no le dieron importancia al frío, y lo usaron como excusa para abrazarse. Al llegar a la entrada se despidieron con un último beso.

- Voy a pasar todo el día de mañana contigo, cancelaré todos los compromisos y reuniones, lo prometo- se lo dijo cerca de su oído, al escuchar esas palabras, se le dibujó una sonrisa casi perceptible en los labios de ella.

- ¿Estás seguro que puedes?

- Sí. Además creo que después de mañana vas a estar muy ocupada- se lo dijo mientras rozaba sus dedos por su rostro- Tu madre y Ty Lee estaban muy emocionadas hablando de eso, la otra vez. Y aparte de los preparativos de la boda, te tengo que presentar formalmente, todos tendrán curiosidad quién va a ser mi futura esposa- sus palabras fueron calladas por un grito de emoción.

- ¿Escuchamos bien?, ¿Ustedes están comprometidos?- Ty Lee y la mamá de Mai, estaban más que felices por la noticias.

- Sí- contestaron tímidamente.

- Esto es genial- Mai y Zuko voltearon los ojos- Ya sé cómo vamos a comenzar con los preparativos de la boda- parloteaba alegremente la acróbata, después de unos minutos se percataron que tanto Zuko como Mai estaban mojados.

- Ustedes ¿por qué están todos mojados?- preguntó al mismo tiempo, que los observaba.

- Es una larga historia- contestó Mai, recordando lo que pasó, Zuko se sentía fuera de lugar y prefirió despedirse.

- Nos vemos mañana, te voy a buscar temprano, como a las nueve de la mañana, buenas noches- se fue.

- No puedo esperar- Y entraron a la casa, Mai se dio cuenta que afuera hacía mucho frío, porque la casa estaba cálida.

Minutos más tardes cuando Mai ya se había cambiado, Ty Lee le preguntó de nuevo después de una larga súplica, ella le contó todo.

-¡Ah!, ¡qué romántico!- y abrazó a Mai.

- Sí Ty Lee, ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa- eso le extrañaba, que su amiga estuviera ahí, pero le restó importancia, aun a ella no le gustaba hablar mucho.

- Yo me quedo aquí, pero tienes razón- se resignó Ty Lee, al mismo que le contestaba su interrogativa- Pero mañana en la noche no te salvas.

- Está bien. Buenas noches.

- ¡Buenas noches!

Mai se durmió feliz, por lo que había pasado, y no podía estar más ansiosa a que fuera el siguiente día.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo, bueno ya deben tener una idea de que se trata..._

_Voy a actualizar lo más pronto que pueda._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Besos, cuídense..._

_Lucy Otero!_


	6. Un día, juntos

_Los siento que no había actualizado desde hace meses, ya faltan pocos capítulos, eso creo, a la final me está saliendo más larga la historia que lo que pensé._**  
**

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Un día, juntos:**

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, y sus rayos iluminaban las calles de la Nación del Fuego. Como todo maestro fuego, Zuko se levantó con los primeros rayos de luz del día, pero aún era temprano y tenía mucho tiempo, para recoger a su prometida, así que decidió terminar los últimos detalles, para que todo fuera lo más perfecto posible, ya que sabía que no iba a pasar los siguientes días o meses, tiempo con su prometida como él quería. Aun no sabía qué hacer, y recordó aquella vez en la que Mai y él, estaban a las afueras de la Nación del Fuego, comiendo al aire libre, pero esta vez no iba a estar nadie que los molestara, y pensó que era la mejor manera de empezar con su día junto a ella.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde en la casa de Mai...

Mai se levantó.

- Buenos días, dormilona- la saludó Ty Lee con su sonrisa habitual.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así?

- Son las 8:30 AM.

- ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?- le preguntó mientras que iba apurada al baño.

- Te veías cansada- le dijo detrás de la puerta.

- Sabías que vería a Zuko temprano- le protestó.

- No te preocupes, me encargué de todo, tengo tu atuendo, y te voy ayudar a arreglarte.

- ¿Qué escogiste?- le preguntó saliendo del baño.

- Esto- le contestó enseñándole lo que iba a usar.

- No voy a ponerme eso- no se podía imaginar usando eso.

- Pero te vas a ver hermosa- le insistió

- No quiero- _ese no es mi color_ pensó.

- ¿No quieres que sea un día diferente, inolvidable?- _¿por__qué__ seguirá insistiendo?_

- Pero eso no significa que me voy a poner eso- le dijo apuntando el kimono.

- Mai, anda...- le suplicaba- Te vas a ver bellísima con esto, sorprenderás a Zuko.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero nada, tienes poco tiempo.

Mai aceptó entre dientes, aunque no le convenciera su atuendo, en pocos minutos estaba lista.

- ¿Violeta?- preguntó sorprendido al ver su atuendo. _Ty Lee tenía razón_ pensó Mai.

- No preguntes- todavía ella no entendía, cómo terminó cediendo con Ty Lee.

- Te ves…- ella le lanzó una mirada amenazadora- Muy diferente, realmente, nunca te había visto así- dijo nerviosamente.

- Bueno ¿a dónde vamos?- ya deseaba irse lo más lejos de su casa.

- Antes de eso, quiero decirte que te ves hermosa- corrigió su error, de hace unos segundos.

- No lo digas, porque te sientes obligado- ella pensaba que se veía ridícula con ese color.

- No lo dije por eso, lo hice porque es la verdad.

- Gracias…eso creo- constetó dudosa.

- Te he dicho, que me encanta como te queda el collar... Y que estoy muy feliz de poder compartir este día contigo, solos- pasó su mano por su cabello liso, que lo llevaba suelto.

- No lo habías comentado- dijo distraída- ¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

- Primero quiero saber algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás feliz?

- ¿Por qué, preguntas eso?

- Sólo deseo saberlo- le dijo, mientras tomaba su mano.

- Sí, se podría decir.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Zuko, para de preguntar, me duele la cabeza.

- Si quieres salimos otro día- sugirió desilusionado.

- NO- se apresuró a decir- No es eso Zuko, es sólo que no he comido, me levanté tarde- _y Ty Lee me obligó a usar esto…_

- Yo no me levanté tarde, pero tampoco he comido, ¿si quieres podemos hacer un picnic?

- Está bien- y se fijó que Zuko llevaba una cesta- ¿Lo tenías planeado?

- Digamos que sí- _Fue una buena idea_.

Mientras hablaban, caminaban hasta su destino…

- Lo siento Zuko- se disculpó, ya estando sentada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú no tenías la culpa, y te traté muy mal.

- No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa- Yo he sido peor contigo.

- Pero, esa no es excusa. ¿Me podrías perdonar?

- Mai, no hay nada que perdonar.

- ¿Estás seguro?, fui muy dura contigo.

- ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos lo que pasó?

- Pero…-iba a protestar, por lo que la besó, él sabía que no iba a seguir persistiendo.

- Tienes razón, mejor lo olvidamos- dijo con una sonrisa, ella a veces se odiaba a si misma por dejarse llevar, y lo miró expectante.

- ¿Qué deseas?- ella prefirió hacerlo, en vez de contestarle con palabras, juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de él.

- ¿Trajiste, pastel de fresa?

- No, pero podemos comprar después.

- No es igual al que hacen en el Palacio.

- Tienes razón.

- Pero hoy tú estás en tu día libre, así que no vamos a ir al Palacio, así que no te preocupes.

- Entonces ¿si quieres compramos helado?

- Bueno, pero esta vez no me lo eches encima.

-Claro.

- Espero que así sea, para otro día será que coma pastel de fresa- y miró con curiosidad lo que estaba comiendo su prometido.

- ¿Quieres?- le ofreció.

- Bueno- y le dio un bocado de su plato.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- No está mal.

- ¿Tienes alguna expectativa en mente de nuestro día, juntos?- deseaba saber lo que estaba pensando, para no arruinarlo.

- No en realidad- lo pensó mejor- Bueno si algo, que en serio si lo pasemos sin que alguien nos interrumpa.

- Yo también quiero eso- dijo muy bajo, algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es los consejeros no estuvieron muy contentos cuando les dije que no iba a estar disponible hoy, ¿y si nos arruinan el día?

- No va a pasar nada.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Claro, nos podemos escapar fácilmente si encontramos a los guardias del palacio.

- Tienes razón. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No lo sé.

- Entonces, no tienes idea.

-No, tú fuiste el que me invitaste, deberías saber.

- Sí, pero no he estado en la capital de la nación del Fuego como civil, en una cita.

- Yo tampoco genio- el gesto que tenía Zuko le dio risa.

- Aparte que me tratas mal, te ríes de mí.

-¿No puedo?, Zuko deja de preocuparte tanto, nuestra primera cita fue un desastre, pero a la final terminó bien. Esta cita no tiene que ser perfecta.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, no me vas a terminar odiando, si sale mal?

- Eso lo veo difícil- _después de todo lo que hemos pasado…_- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar el helado?

- Ok…

* * *

**En la heladería…**

- Aquí está tu helado, te tenía que compensar el pastel de fresa.

- Gracias.

- ¿No me vas a dar un beso, como agradecimiento?

- Bueno…sí, te lo voy a dar- pero Mai cambio de planes.

- En la mejilla no se vale- protestó.

- Dijiste que te diera un beso, pero no dijiste dónde.

- Eres tramposa.

- No lo soy- Zuko se puso serio- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que vi a unos de los guardias del palacio, será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Ok…

- ¿Quieres ver en la tienda de armas, unos shuriken?

- Claro.

Minutos después.

- Escoge lo que quieras.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, le daré lo que quiera a mi prometida.

- Quiero esa daga, es hermosa.

* * *

**Horas más tarde…**

- ¿Este día puede ser peor?, estamos perdidos, está lloviendo y es de noche- gritó exasperado Zuko.

- Relájate, por favor, no hacemos nada gritando.

- Pero ¿no estás molesta conmigo?, por mí culpa estamos en este lugar, si no te hubiera invitado a una cita, no estaríamos aquí, en medio de la nada.

- No lo estoy...¿Estás arrepentido?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No querías estar conmigo hoy?- estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Claro que sí quería, sólo que no de esta manera- la abrazó.

- Pero no podemos retroceder el tiempo.

- Lo sé.

- Zuko no me importa realmente lo que ha pasado, lo único que me importa es que he estado contigo.

- ¿No me estás mintiendo?

- No, esta cita ha sido un desastre desde que nos conseguimos a los guardias, pero me la he pasado bien, me causa gracia verte molesto, y escaparnos de los guardias. ¿Y tú no deseabas que estuviéramos solos?, lo estamos, aunque no se ve bien esta escena, los dos solos, en un bosque, está lloviendo, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé, ¿qué crees que pensaría mi madre?

- OH... ya entiendo... Pero nosotros no hemos llegado tan lejos- se sonrojó.

- Sí, pero creo que nadie nos creería, si le decimos.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Será porque hemos estado algunas veces a solas, no sé como hoy?

- ¿A qué viene el tema?

- Bueno cuando estábamos en la Isla Ember la otra vez, me refiero la primera vez que fuimos como novios, Azula me preguntó, y el día de mi cumpleaños Suki lo hizo, y también Ty Lee ha preguntado varias veces.

- ¿En serio?, creí que Sokka y mi tío eran los únicos, esto es gracioso.

-¿Por qué?

- Nunca habíamos hablado de esto.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Y no te asusta?

- Sí... pero mientras estés a mí lado, estará bien cuando sea el momento adecuado.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Creo que sí, te elegí Zuko, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- ¿Y si lo estropeo todo?

- No sé, sí lo harás, también es algo nuevo para mí. Ahora lo que quiero es llegar a mi casa, o algún lugar donde pueda cambiarme de ropa.

- Yo también, pero tenemos que esperar que escampe.

- Por lo menos podemos buscar un sitio donde no nos caiga la lluvia.

- Creo que vi una cueva por allá…

- Por fin podrás hacer una fogata, me estoy muriendo de frío.

- Ya prendí, ¿te sientes mejor?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, y la abrazaba.

- Mucho mejor, es tarde, tengo sueño.

- Tranquila, pronto pasará la lluvia, si quieres te duermes.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí…

A los pocos minutos que Mai se quedó dormida, Zuko también se quedó dormido, los dos estaban rendidos. Y no se despertaron, sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_¿Sí les gustó?, o tienen alguna sugerencia dejen un Review, siempren son bienvenidos._


	7. ¿Qué pasa Zuko?

_¡Hola!, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste..._

**_PD: meandcartoon22 ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, espero que la hayas pasado super bien!... Y espero qué me digas que te pareció el capítulo._**

* * *

**¿Qué pasa Zuko?**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Zuko, y se dio cuenta que aún seguían en la cueva.

- Mai, despierta- la intentó levantar lo más suave posible.

- Cinco minutos más- se quejó.

- Mai, cariño despierta.

- ¿Qué te pasa Zuko?, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

- No estamos en tu cuarto.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nos quedamos dormidos en la cueva- ahí Mai se dio cuenta que seguía abrazando a Zuko.

- Mi madre me va a matar.

- Y a mí, tu padre.

- No exageres, él no lo haría.

- Claro que sí lo haría, el otro día, cuando tu madre me invito a la cena, mientras tú te estabas arreglando, yo estuve solo con él, por un buen rato, y me miraba como si me fuera a matar, él me odia, y me culpa por todo lo que te pasó, y me dio una última oportunidad. Y estamos en problemas, te tuve que dejar ayer en tu casa, no hoy.

- Zuko relájate ¿sí?

- No puedo, hasta que te regrese sana y salva, a tu hogar, y no sé cómo hacerlo, porque no tengo ni la menor idea dónde estamos.

- No es la primera vez que estás en un bosque, ni tampoco la mía, vamos a encontrar el camino de regreso. Además no debe ser tan difícil.

Minutos después… Zuko y Mai continuaban caminando por el bosque.

- Zuko te dije que era por la derecha.

- Mai, estoy seguro que fue por la izquierda, que llegamos a este lugar.

- Si tú lo dices. Llevamos caminan casi una hora, sin llegar a ningún destino, estamos dando círculos.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

- ¿Por qué no agarramos el camino de la derecha?

- Está bien- contestó de mala gana...

- Te dije que era por este lado.

- Lo que digas.

- ¿Estás molesto porque tenía razón?

- No.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así?- sentía que ella era su problema.

- Lo siento, estoy estresado, hay tantas cosas que tengo que estar pendiente.

- Tranquilo, ¿te puedes relajar?- quería ayudarlo.

- Es…que…- no sabía cómo explicarle.

- Zuko, es que- trató de ayudarlo- Has estado pensativo desde que te lo dije.

- Tengo que hacer tantas cosas a la vez... Y no tengo ni la menor idea cómo hacerlo.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo- entrelazó sus manos, y se acercó a él- Haré todo lo posible para ayudarte.

- Lo sé, pero es más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo.

- Tienes razón... Pero quiero ayudarte, puedes comenzar por contarme- lo miró de manera que le transmitiera confianza, que le podía contar lo que sea.

Durante un buen rato le estuvo contando todo lo que ha tenido que pasar desde que se había convertido en Señor del Fuego...

El tiempo se pasó rápido, mientras hablaron. Pero aun había una cosa que le faltaba por contar. Intentó decirle lo que había ayer temprano…

_Flashback:_

_Zuko después que tenía todo listo, quiso dar una vuelta por el Palacio, cuando estaba cerca de las cámaras de guerra, un siervo lo llamó, y tenía un pergamino en la mano, eso le pareció raro, no estaba esperando nada, pero igual se le acercó._

_- Su alteza, aquí le llegó una carta, no sé quién la envía- se la entregó, se excusó y se retiró._

_- Gracias- dijo por educación... No tenía idea quién podría haber mandado la carta, normalmente sabían quién era el remitente._

_Al desenrollar el pergamino, reconoció la letra, aunque llevara muchos años sin haberla visto…_

_- Madre- susurró, no lo podía creer, lo que acababa de ver, no se había dado cuenta, que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, hasta que una gota cayó sobre el papel._

_Querido hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sé que no pude estar en tu coronación._

_Por los momentos no te puedo volver a ver, pero no tienes idea cuánto te he extrañado._

_Espero que estés bien. _

_Te quiero mucho._

_Mamá_

_PD: Pronto te visitaré._

_Era una pequeña nota, sin embargo eso le dio esperanzas, ella seguía viva._

_Fin del Flashback._

- Ella la mandó hace meses, y ayer fue que me llegó- Mai le secó las lágrimas, ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¿Qué le podré decir si la veo?

- No sé, lo sabrás en ese momento.

- ¿Crees que la vea pronto?

- Zuko, ella llegará en el momento adecuado.

- Tienes razón- e intentó no seguir pensando en eso.

- ¿Crees que apruebe lo nuestro, Zuko?- le entró la duda.

- Claro, ¿por qué no?, ella te amaba, eras como una hija para ella, aunque nunca lo dijo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, no te estoy mintiendo.

- Te creo, eres pésimo mentiroso.

- Gracias- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Como digas, te enojas con mucha facilidad.

- Yo no te obligo a que estés conmigo.

- Lo sé, me gusta estar contigo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Realmente me gusta estar contigo- se acercó a él, lo miró a sus ojos, y puso una mano en su mano- No te estoy mintiendo…- lo besó, pero rápidamente Zuko se separó, porque se recordó que el padre de Mai lo va a matar.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para explicarle a tus padres que estás llegando a esta hora?

- No sé, pero no te van a decir nada, por lo menos mi mamá no lo hará, porque tú eres el Señor del Fuego.

- Pero tu padre me odia.

- ¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?

- Tú no estuviste ahí, no lo presenciaste. Fue horrible.

- No exageres, no te va a pasar nada, estoy bien, ¿eso no es lo que cuenta? Además a mis padres le preocupan más el que dirán, en vez de lo que me pase- él sabía que eso le dolía, aunque no lo diga.

- Mai sabes que eso no es cierto- la abrazó- Ellos te quieren, aunque no lo digan, eres su hija, cómo no lo van a hacer. Eres increíble. Te amo.

- Piensas eso, en serio.

- Sí, por qué no te diría la verdad, tus padres en realidad si se preocupan por ti, solo que no saben cómo demostrártelo, se han distanciado mucho, pero todo se puede arreglar en esta vida, ¿no?- le regaló una sonrisa, y ella sólo pudo sonreírle.

Para alivio de ambos cuando llegaron a la casa de Mai, no había nadie en casa, así que no tenían que preocuparse por ahora del regaño que iban a recibir. Mai acompañó a su novio hasta la puerta principal, pero desde ahí Zuko divisó a alguien, y se quedó petrificado, no lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Qué pasa Zuko?- no entendía la reacción de él, se había quedado en shock.

Él sólo pudo señalar a la mujer que se podía ver en frente de la puerta del palacio, con una capa.

- Es imposible- Zuko susurró para sus adentros, reconocía perfectamente quién era-

- Zuko ¿me puedes decir qué pasa?- pero en el momento que vio en la dirección que señalaba Zuko, se quedó sorprendida al reconocerla.

- No puede ser.

- Está aquí.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!...¿alguna sugerencia, reviews...?_

_Lucy Otero! _


	8. El Rencuentro

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, no estoy muy convencida de este capítulo, porque no sé realmente cómo sería el rencuentro entre Zuko y su madre._**  
**

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**El Rencuentro:**

_Para alivio de ambos cuando llegaron a la casa de Mai, no había nadie en casa, así que no tenían que preocuparse por ahora del regaño que iban a recibir. Mai acompañó a su novio hasta la puerta principal, pero desde ahí Zuko divisó a alguien, y se quedó petrificado, no lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

_- ¿Qué pasa Zuko?- no entendía la reacción de él, se había quedado en shock._

_Él sólo pudo señalar a la mujer que se podía ver en frente de la puerta del palacio, con una capa._

_- Es imposible- Zuko susurró para sus adentros, reconocía perfectamente quién era-_

_- Zuko ¿me puedes decir qué pasa?- pero en el momento que vio en la dirección que señalaba Zuko, se quedó sorprendida al reconocerla._

_- No puede ser._

_- Está aquí…_

Zuko miró a Mai en busca de una respuesta, se había quedado paralizado cuando vio a su madre, no sabía qué hacer.

- Zuko, anda, ve a hablarle, esto lo has esperado por mucho tiempo- le estaba dando ánimo.

- Pero ¿qué le voy a decir?, no sé cómo acércame y hablarle, ¿me puedes acompañar?- la vio con ojos suplicantes.

- Zuko, no sé si deba entrometerme, eres su hijo, ella te está buscando es a ti, no creo que se vaya a sentir muy cómoda si estoy contigo- aunque no lo quisiera decir, ella estaba nerviosa de lo que pensara la princesa Ursa de su relación con su hijo, aunque Zuko le había dicho que ella la quería como una hija, pero habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio, y no sabía si acompañar a Zuko o no, él era su debilidad, lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa por él, sin embargo le daba miedo arruinar el rencuentro entre madre e hijo, y después Zuko la odiaría, pensaba que si lo acompañaba eso iba a pasar.

- Anda Mai, dentro de poco vas a pasar a ser formalmente parte de mi familia, aunque ya sé que eres parte de ella, si quieres sólo me acompañas hasta haya, y si te sientes incómoda te vas, por favor- entrelazó sus manos, tratando de convencerla, ella desvió su mirada- Mai, por favor- le susurraba en el oído.

_¿Qué hago?_ No podía dejar de pensar, después de las palabras suplicantes de su novio… _Si voy no va a pasar nada malo_ intentó convencerse, aunque no se lo creyera ella misma.

- Por favor…- la besó- Por favor.

- Zuko estoy hecha un desastre- se excusó, e intentó entrar a su casa- Será mejor otro día, que vaya contigo- esas palabras no convencían a Zuko, sabía por qué las decía.

- Mai, no tienes por qué tener miedo, ella se alegrará por nosotros- le acomodó un mechón de su cabello- No puedo ir solo.

- ¿Estás seguro que vaya contigo?

- Claro que lo estoy- le sonrió.

- Está bien, te voy a acompañar, sólo que…-estuvo pensativa por unos segundos- Me prometas que no te vas a ir sin alguna razón, otra vez, sabes a que me refiero.

- Lo prometo- se acercaron hasta la princesa Ursa, _este es el momento_ pensó Zuko. Mai por su parte prefirió permanecer detrás de su novio. Él tenía miedo, tantos años sin ver a su madre, no sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción. Pero estaba sólo a pocos metros… Estaba dudando, era algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho. Ahora la tenía en frente, pero ella estaba de espalda- Madre- su voz se quebró.

- Zuko- se volteó, la abrazó- Zuko, que grande estás- ella empezó a llorar.

- Madre, te extrañé tanto- apenas lo pudo decir.

- Yo también cariño- le secó las lágrimas- Ha pasado mucho tiempo- lo abrazó.

Mai se sentía fuera de lugar, pero a la vez feliz por su novio, estaba a punto de irse cuando la princesa Ursa se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿La pequeña Mai?, bueno eso ya no se puede decir, eres ya toda una mujer. Ven aquí- la abrazó.

Mai por su parte no sabía qué decir.

- Madre, ¿qué te parece si pasamos?

- Claro.

Ya adentro en el palacio, todos sentados, llevaban un rato hablando. Zuko se armó de valor para contarle a su madre.

- Hay algo que tengo que contarte- ella le prestó toda la atención.

- ¿Si cariño?

- Mai y yo nos vamos a casar.

Mai sólo se pudo ruborizar.

- ¿Ustedes se van a casar?

- Sí- tanto Mai como Zuko pensaban que no se lo había tomado bien la noticia.

- No puedo creer que mi pequeño, se vaya a casar. ¿Cuándo es la boda?- sonaba alegre.

- ¿No estás molesta?- se sorprendió Zuko.

- ¿Por qué lo estaría?, sabían que iban a terminar juntos- la que ahora se sorprendió fue Mai.

- ¿En serio?, pero ¿cómo lo sabía?

- La forma en como mirabas a Zuko, se veía que estabas enamorada de él. Y yo sabía que a él le gustabas- Zuko se sonrojó- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- Aun no hemos cuadrado esos detalles- contestaron ambos.

Mai se sentía aliviada, Zuko tenía razón.

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Mai estuvo con Zuko y su madre, en el almuerzo, Zuko decidió que iba a dar una cena porque su madre había vuelto, pero ella no quería nada de eso. Pero sí aceptó, cuando le dijo que iba a ser solamente con familiares y amigos, le avisaron a su tío, y los padres de Mai, estaban invitados, también el avatar, y sus amigos.

Cuando Mai llegó a la casa, su madre la reprendió, por llegar a esa hora, pero ella se excusó y se fue a su habitación. Más tarde Ty Lee y su madre, le pidieron explicaciones, y se las dio, pero omitiendo algunos detalles, estaban emocionadas porque había aparecido la madre de Zuko, y no podía esperar a que llegara la cena. A la madre de Mai, le parecía la fecha perfecta para anunciar oficialmente el compromiso de su hija con el Señor del Fuego.

* * *

_Gracias por leer..._

_Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario, dejen un review..._

_Lucy Otero!_


	9. Cambio de planes

_Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, no es el más largo, pero espero que les sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Cambio de planes:**

Zuko estaba haciendo los preparativos de la reunión, y su prometida lo ayudaba, ya habían mandado las invitaciones a sus amigos, y a su tío. La mala noticia era que la madre de Mai se había enterado, y se encargó de avisarles a todos los nobles y los consejeros, por lo que ya iba a ser una reunión privada, como la había planeado. Pero no podía estar más feliz. Nadie podía destruir esa felicidad, ni siquiera las tediosas reuniones con sus consejeros, y si tenía que soportarlos en la reunión lo haría… Su madre ya llevaba una semana en el palacio, y con la madre de Mai se habían colocado de acuerdo con los preparativos para la boda…

- ¿Por qué mi madre se tenía que entrometer?- se quejaba, mientras se sentaba en frente del escritorio de su prometido-¿Por qué?

- Mai deja de preocuparte- le dijo Zuko de forma tranquilizadora, y le agarró su mano. Aunque ella lo haya dicho con su tono habitual, sabía lo que quería decir- A mí tampoco me gusta estar rodeado de políticos. Pero estarás a mi lado, y eso es lo que me importa.

- Tienes razón- estuvo de acuerdo con él- Pero desearía que no fuera así- _las cosas se han salido de control_ pensó- Esta reunión iba a ser privada, y en honor a tu madre- le explicaba- No para anunciar nuestros futuros planes para casarnos.

- Mai…- intentaba buscaba las palabras correctas- Ya no es así, y creo que tu mamá sólo quería ayudar, eso es todo.

- Zuko, ella sólo piensa en qué es lo que le conviene. No en los demás- se paró, y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro- Ella hizo, lo que hizo, para que todos supieran que su hija se va a casar con el Señor del Fuego… y poder… decir ante todos sepan que…- no hallaba las palabras.

- Su hija está con alguien importante, y que su familia es muy importante en la Nación del Fuego- concluyó Zuko, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Exacto, y me da rabia que me utilice… quiero decir a nosotros, para su beneficio.

- ¿Puedes dejar un momento de hablar?- le susurró en el oído- Mai…- ella seguía sin pararle.

- No puedo, es que todo iba bien hasta que mi madre se entrometió…

- Mai…- ella se seguía quejando, y se alejó de él.

- Y además que arrastrara a tu madre con los preparativos de la boda. Ella apenas acaba de llegar, y mi madre ha pasado más tiempo con tu madre, que tú, y no es justo.

- ¿Me puedes escuchar?- le estaba empezando a molestar a Zuko, que ella no quisiera escucharlo.

- Es que no puedo creer…- su palabras fueron calladas por un beso- Zuko- no pudo decir más nada, porque la beso otra vez.

- Dije que ¿si me puedes escuchar?- ella asintió- Lo que te he tratado de decir es, que no me importa si la reunión o lo que sea, no sea privada… Y tampoco que anunciemos nuestro compromiso, la verdad es que estoy feliz que mi madre haya vuelto, y que tú señorita, estás a mi lado. Así que por favor deja de estar preocupada por lo que hizo tu madre. Esa cena no importa por qué se dé, sino que estemos todos reunidos.

- Pero…- la miró.

- ¿Qué te dije?- le preguntó, mientras le sujetó lo más suave que pudo el mentó.

- Que me dejara de preocupar- rodó los ojos.

- Exacto, ¿qué te parece si pedimos la tarta de fruta que tanto te gusta?- le sugirió, y a ella le sonó tentadora.

- Suena delicioso- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus comisuras.

- ¿Quieres comerla en el jardín?

- Claro.

Zuko mandó hacer la tarta, y pidió pan para alimentar a los patos-tortugas, entretanto esperaban la tarta. Se sentaron a la orilla del tanque, pronto los patos-tortugas se acercaron para que les dieran comida, uno en especial se le acercó a Mai.

- Son lindos- comentó, mientras el pequeño pato-tortuga se acurrucaba a su lado, Mai decidió colocarlo en su regazo para acariciarlo- Y suaves- el pato-tortuga, se le quedó mirando- ¿Quieres comer?- le acercó a su pequeño pico el pan, y empezó a comer.

- Ellos nunca se han acercado a mí, de esa manera. No es justo.

- Pareces que les caigo mejor, Zuko.

- No los culpo- se acercó más a ella.

- ¿En serio?- sabía que era lo que iba a hacer.

- En serio- estaba a punto de besarla, cuando las madres de los dos aparecieron.

- Aquí están, te dije que iban a estar aquí- le decía la princesa Ursa, a la madre de Mai.

- ¿Mamá, qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Mai.

- Bueno, la princesa Ursa y yo, estábamos platicando, sobre la reunión, y nos pareció perfecto que se hiciera en la Isla Ember.

- Sí- la secundo la madre de Zuko- Además quería ir a esa casa. Y pensamos en reducir la lista de invitados. ¿No es así?

- Sí, sólo van a ir los consejeros, y uno que otro político importante.

- Ok, madre si eso es lo que deseas, se hará en la Isla Ember- _si eso la hace feliz, que así sea_ pensó.

- Gracias, hijo.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre la reunión, pero cuando por fin volvieron a estar sólos.

- ¿En qué era que estábamos?- le preguntó Mai a Zuko.

- En esto- la acercó, y unió sus labios en un beso lento y suave.

- Así está mejor- le dijo.

- Yo también lo creo. ¿Quieres comer la tarta?

- Eso no lo tienes que preguntar.

Las horas se pasaron rápido, los dos disfrutaron la compañía del otro, y Mai no tenía apuro, porque ella se iría cuando su madre se fuera, y parecía que se iban a ir tarde, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, siempre y cuando pasara tiempo con Zuko.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Los Reviews son siempre bienvenidos..._

_Lucy Otero!_


	10. ¿Qué pasa de ahora en adelante?

**_Aquí está el último capítulo, espero que les guste. No estaba muy segura cómo hacerlo, pero a la final junte varias ideas que escribí hace meses. _**

* * *

**¿Qué pasa de ahora en adelante?**

Mai aun no asimilaba el hecho que la Madre de Zuko haya aparecido, después más de siete años de su destierro. Pero le alegraba que su prometido estuviera feliz, y también que ella era parte de esa felicidad. Por otra parte había sido un gran alivio que la princesa Ursa estuviera de acuerdo con el compromiso de ellos, era como quitarse un peso de encima, más bien un miedo, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, le asustaba que Zuko se fuera de su lado. Y tenía un poco de nervios por la reunión, porque ya no iba a ser tan privada como antes, su madre se había encargado de que los políticos y consejeros más importantes estuvieran presenten, pero no era el hecho que ellos estuvieran presentes, sino que el Avatar y sus amigos iban a asistir, y el tío de Zuko, el General Iroh, se iba a enterar.

Ella nunca ha sido una persona muy familiar, y ellos son como una familia, la habían criado para que se quedara callada y tuviera un perfecto comportamiento, no para estar en familia. Sin embargo ese miedo lo tenía que superar, si quería estar con Zuko. Pensar en que a partir de esa noche, todo el mundo sabría sobre su compromiso, no le simpatizaba mucho, porque a ella nunca le ha gustado el ambiente alrededor de los nobles, a pesar de haber crecido en la nobleza, y era parte de ella.

Se estaba dando los últimos retoques a su atuendo, cubriendo bien las armas que siempre llevaba, uno nunca sabía cuando la iba a necesitar, y si su madre se enteraba iba a tener problemas, porque una noble no pelea, sólo tiene que tener perfectos modales, y perfecta apariencia estaba recordando las palabras exactas que le decía su madre. Siempre le desquicia la idea que ella tuviera armas, como si fuera un soldado, pero nunca en realidad le había parado a lo que tuviera que decir su madre, sólo se limitaba a obedecer cuando era necesario.

En el momento que se vio en el espejo, parecía una noble, con el perfecto atuendo para la ocasión, aunque no quisiera admitirlo le gustaba un poco lo que se reflejaba en el espejo, pero no definitivamente, no era ropa que estaba acostumbrada a usar, era de un tono rojizo más claro del que le gustaba, no llevaba maquillaje, porque no creía que fuera necesario, ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo en colocarse un atuendo que le había escogido su madre.

Estar sola en su habitación casi siempre hacía que divagara en sus pensamientos, los cuales la mayoría del tiempo, eran interrumpidos, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Ty Lee entró abruptamente en su habitación con su aura rosa como ella le decía, tan feliz que a veces sentía envidia, otras veces le daba ganas de matarla, ésta era una de esas veces.

- Mai, no puedo creer que por fin todos van a saber de tu compromiso- estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Yo tampoco- dijo con su voz habitual.

- ¿No te sientes emocionada?- le preguntó con entusiasmo.

- Emocionada, no es una palabra, que funciona conmigo- le restó importancia, no deseaba caer en detalles de lo que en realidad sentía.

* * *

Toda la noche trató de esquivar cualquier pregunta muy personal, sólo se limitaba a responder preguntas sencillas, no estaba de humor para que le arruinaran su estado de ánimo.

- No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con chispitas- le dijo Toph, con dándole un golpe en el hombro a Mai.

- Ni yo.

- Sé que no tendrás problemas en tu noche de casada-apareció Sokka de la nada, abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, sólo que quería evitar que le hicieran pasar una pena.

- Vamos Mai, Zuko es un maestro fuego. El elemento de la pasión- movió las cejas sugestivamente.

- Él es el Señor del Fuego, por algo- siguió Toph- ¿Cierto Zuko?- éste se atragantó con su bebida.

- ¿De qué hablas?- sentía que todo el mundo los miraba, por lo alto que había gritado Toph.

- Chispitas, eres un maestro fuego, no lo puedes negar- Toph se empezó a reír estruendosamente.

- Cállate ahora mismo- la dijo bajito.

- Zuko, sabes que vas a disfrutar cuando te cases- le puso un brazo por los hombros Sokka.

- Sokka, Toph ¿Podrían parar?

- Estamos diciendo la verdad chispitas, no nos puedes hacer nada, por decir la verdad, ¿o sí?

- Toph, soy el Señor del Fuego ahora, necesito cuidar mi imagen, y un estúpido sobrenombre no me ayuda.

- Vamos chispitas, no seas aguafiestas, relájate, sólo Sokka y yo hablábamos con tu prometida que ustedes la van a pasar muy bien en su boda, eso es todo- se hizo la inocente.

- Y creo que los siguientes son piernas locas y Katara.

- Ey Toph no te metas con mi hermana.

- Sokka, no puedes ocultar la verdad con un dedo. Tu hermanita está saliendo con piernas locas.

- Pero eso no te da derecho a que estés decidiendo si mi hermana se va a casar o no- sonó muy sobreprotector. A Katara eso la molestó.

- Sokka quién decide qué hacer con mi vida, soy yo, no tú.

- Tú eres mi hermana menor.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo. Mai no se sentía muy augusto ahí, y le preguntó a Zuko si le placía dar una vuelta por la isla, para estar lejos de ese ambiente tan pesado.

* * *

- La luna se ve hermosa esta noche- trató de comenzar una conversación Zuko.

- Sí- contestó sin emoción alguna- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé, a todo esto.

- No lo sé, creo que sí- le agarró su mano, y atrajo hacia a él- Lo único que sé que mientras estés a mi lado todo saldrá bien.

El resto de la noche fue una locura, pero muy divertida, Katara y Sokka siguieron peleando, y Aang intentó bajar los humos. Por otro lado Toph estuvo disfrutando del show… La madre de Mai estaba hecha un líos, no quería que los políticos se llevaran una mala imagen de su familia, hizo lo que pudo. Sin embargo salió bien en lo que cabe.

* * *

Poco después de hacer su compromiso formal, ante toda la sociedad. Zuko empezó a actuar diferente, andaba muy estresado, y Mai se preocupó, pero cuando supo la verdad, no la quería creer. Él se había vuelto loco, no podía seguir con él, con todo el dolor de su alma, decidió que lo mejor, era terminar con él, para que pudiera pensar mejor.

Dos semanas más tarde, Zuko buscó a Mai después de que discutieron, y ella terminara con él, porque se había enterado que visitaba a su padre en busca de consejos, a espalda de todos.

-Me has estado ocultando cosas.

- No puedo vivir sin ti Mai, no puedo rendirme así como así. No voy a perderte otra vez. Sé que fui un estúpido al haberte ordenado que volvieras.

- Zuko, me ocultaste cosas ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?, después de lo que me hiciste. Estuviste hablando a mis espaldas con tu padre. Y has cambiado mucho en este último año, no te reconozco, no sé quién eres, dónde está el chico con quien me comprometí hace más de un año. Ser el Señor del Fuego te ha cambiado.

- He cambiado, no te puedo mentir. Pero te necesito a mi lado, no me dejes, te busqué, porque me estaba volviendo loco sin ti a mi lado. Dame otra oportunidad- le suplicó.

- Pero es difícil que vuelva a confiar en ti, no sé cuándo me mientes y cuándo me dices la verdad. ¿Cómo quieres que esté con una persona que es así conmigo?

- Haré cualquier cosa para recuperar tu confianza, de ahora en adelante nada de secretos. Dame tiempo, para que me perdones, para que me dejes de odiar. Yo te amo.

- Yo no te odio, nunca lo haré- odiaba admitir eso.

- Dame otra oportunidad, la última.

- La última.

- Te prometo que cada día tendrás una razón para seguir enamorada de mí. No dejaré que nada nos separe otra vez- la miró a los ojos, y ella le dio otra oportunidad.

* * *

Tres años después…

Él aún no podía creer que se casaría con aquella chica que siempre fue tan callada y misteriosa. La primera vez que la conoció supo que ella no era como las demás, años después se dio cuenta, que aquella vez tuvo razón. Estaba nervioso de arruinar todo, no tenía idea cómo sería su vida ahora en adelante, al lado de Mai. Todo sería muy diferente, pero estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, con tal de estar con ella. No le importaba nada más, aparte de hacerla feliz, su felicidad estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, estaba dudoso de su decisión, no sabía si fue la más correcta, en ese preciso momento.

Apenas pudo dormir con todas esas ideas en su cabeza, le pasó por la mente que pasaría cuando tuvieran hijos, no le cabía en la cabeza, pero sabía que aprenderían a ser padres, por eso no se tenía que preocupar todavía.

Ya había amanecido, todo parecía irreal que sólo en pocas horas sus vidas cambiarían, darían un giro de 360°, no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan nervioso hasta que Sokka y Aang se lo dijeron.

- Zuko, deja de caminar de un lado para el otro. Me estás mareando. Todo va a salir bien- le dijo Sokka.

- Tranquilízate- trató de ayudarlo Aang.

- ¿Cómo lo pueden decir?, ustedes no están en mi lugar. ¿Y si pasa algo, y todo se arruina?- se llevó las manos a su cara, y se sentó frustrado.

- Zuko, no tienes que perder el control. Nada se va a arruinar- le dijo Aang a manera de transmitirle confianza.

- Pero, ¿cómo sabes que así va a pasar, sin ninguna complicación? Mi vida ha sido la más fácil. Y mi relación con Mai no ha sido perfecta, no digo que me estoy arrepintiendo, sólo que no sé por qué ella quiere estar conmigo, si no soy la mejor persona con la que puede estar. Hemos terminado muchas veces.

- Sin embargo, siempre vuelven, lo que hace que su lazo sea más fuerte, que pueden resolver sus diferencias, eso no te anima- Aang lo miró a los ojos- Zuko, ella se quiere casar contigo, no con nadie más.

- Además, no creo que vayas a conseguir a más nadie que esté perdidamente enamorada de ti, ella haría cualquier cosa por ti, y tú por ella. Ustedes están enamorados, por eso decidieron casarse, nadie los obligó- las palabras de Sokka lo hicieron entrar en razón.

- Tienen razón- esas habían sido las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, aunque no estuviera del todo convencido, se terminó de vestir.

La ceremonia había comenzado. Aún Zuko estaba nervioso, pasó la mirada un par de veces entre los presentes, su tío y su mamá estaban ahí, también sus amigos, la familia de Mai, y varios conocidos. Pero cuando Mai llegó, se le olvidó todo, nunca la había estado más hermosa, le quitó el aliento, ya no estaba más nervioso, sólo quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ella, Mai le dio la seguridad que el necesitaba. En ese momento ya no habían personas a su alrededor, solo ella. Tomó una respiración profunda, para tranquilizarse.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, sin complicaciones. Y llegó el momento más esperado.

- ¿Señor del Fuego Zuko, acepta a Lady Mai, como su legítima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

- Acepto- miró a Mai con dulzura, y le puso con delicadeza la alianza de oro.

- Lady Mai, ¿acepta al Señor del Fuego Zuko, como su legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

- Acepto- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por las comisuras de sus labios, mientras le colocaba la alianza a Zuko. Era realmente feliz. Había esperado ese momento toda su vida, desde que conoció a Zuko, supo que no se podría casar con nadie más, que no amaría a otra persona, más que a él. Tendrán sus altos y bajos, pero quién no los tiene, eso era parte de la vida.

- Puede besar a la novia.

La besó lentamente, deseaba que ese momento se prolongara lo más posible, cuantas veces besaría por primera vez a Mai como su esposa. Sólo una, y no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, le había hecho una promesa tres años atrás, que la enamoraría cada día, no podía decepcionarla otra vez, haría todo lo posible porque ella fuera feliz. No permitiría que nadie la lastimas, ni él mismo.

* * *

Esa noche…

- ¿Qué pasa de ahora en adelante?- miraba a su reciente esposa, con ternura.

- Creo que comenzar nuestra historia juntos- le contestó con una sonrisa, le dio un beso.

- ¿Estás segura de hacerlo?- le preguntó expectante.

- Mientras estés a mi lado todo va a estar bien- le regaló una sonrisa- Ahora no puedes dejarme.

- Yo nunca lo volvería hacer- y en sus ojos se podía ver la verdad reflejada.

- Lo sé- lo besó lentamente, transmitiendo como pudo todos los sentimientos en ese beso, él solo se dejó llevar, no tenían apuros, les quedaba toda una vida por delante juntos. No eran la pareja perfecta, pero se amaban, se entendían, se respetaban y eran felices, eso era lo que importaba, no la opinión del resto del mundo.

* * *

Cinco años después…

Mai y Zuko estaban celebrando su quinto aniversario en la casa de la playa de la isla Ember, era cerca de la hora del ocaso, en el balcón de su alcoba. Pero Zuko notaba a Mai algo...incómoda.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a su esposa, que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

- Nada malo- le contestó.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué es?

- Sí…No- terminó diciendo.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió sorprendido.

- Adivina- lo besó.

- Sabes que no soy bueno en eso.

- Bueno, te voy a dar una pista.

- Dímela- le besó la mejilla.

- No vamos a estar solos- dijo con una sonrisa. Zuko tardó en entender esas palabras.

- ¿Estás embarazada?, ¿Vamos a ser padres?- le invadió el miedo.

- Sí, vamos a ser padres- No lo puedo creer pensó Zuko él seguía en estado de shock- ¿No estás feliz?- preguntó dolida.

- No es eso, necesito tiempo para asimilar esta noticia.

- Todo el que desees- con esas palabras, se levantó Zuko- No, estás feliz- empezó a llorar.

- Mai, no llores- se preocupó, y se volvió a sentar a su lado, y la abrazó.

- Pero no has dicho nada- le fue secando las lágrimas, con delicadeza, y pensando bien sus palabras.

- Mai, sólo estoy asustado- admitió.

- ¿Lo estás?- preguntó dudosa.

- Sí- suspiró, y la besó- Y tú ¿estás asustada?- preguntó interrumpiendo el beso.

- Te mentiría, si no lo estuviera. Zuko, claro que lo estoy, porque es algo nuevo para mí- él le acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja.

- ¿Pero cómo quedaste embarazada?

- ¿En serio quieres que te explique?- se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta.

- No… quise decir, ¿cuándo quedaste embarazada?

- Como hace tres semanas.

- Esto es increíble, vamos a ser padres- no asimilaba la noticia.

- Sí…Pero tenemos unos ocho meses para hacernos la idea- le susurró en el oído.

- Tienes razón. Lo que nos queda es esperarla, y recibirla con amor- le besó una mejilla.

- Será afortunada.

- ¿Piensas que va a ser una niña?

- Tengo una corazonada, que va a ser la princesita de papá.

- Espero que se parezca a ti.

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti- la besó.

Así es comienza su historia juntos, una que escribirían los dos juntos.

**¿El Final?**

* * *

**_¡Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, me alegra que la hayan leído muchas personas de diferentes partes del mundo!_  
**

**_Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia pensé que nadie la leería, y nunca nadie le dejaría reviews, me equivoqué, esta historia en particular, fue la primera que realmente amé escribirla, aunque algunas veces no tenía inspiración, porque es de mi pareja favorita de todas. _**

**_La verdad no quería que esta historia se hiciera tediosa, y no tenía mucha inspiración para hacer un capítulo completo para boda. Y me pareció mejor que Mai tuviera 20 años cuando se casara (Por cierto, no tenía idea cómo sería el perfecto vestido o kimono de bodas para Mai, ni ninguno de los atuendos, así que los dejo a su imaginación). Y 25 años cuando quedó embarazada. _**

**_Me entristecí cuando vi que en Avatar The Promise Part II, Mai terminó con Zuko, por eso escribí esa parte, así es como me hubiera gustado que terminara la escena, que él la buscara..._**

**_Tal vez alguna vez, escriba la continuación, pero no será por los momentos._**

**_¿Reviews?, ¿Les gustó?_**

**_Lucy Otero!_**


	11. Nota de Autora

**Nota de Autora:**

Andres Gutier, no te puedo contactar porque tu review es como anónimo, y en FanFiction no puedes colocar links.

Enviame un **PM por FanFiction**,

o si tienes **Tumblr**, mi cuenta es **Luciand-29 . tumblr . com**

por **deviantART** que es **luciand29 . deviantart . com **

O** twitter LucyOtero29**


End file.
